El color de la esperanza
by Noalovegood
Summary: Alemania año 1941. Gajeel es un miembro de las SS que es lanzado a su primera misión: exterminar a los enemigos del gobierno. Levy es una joven judía que intenta sobrevivir en un mundo en guerra. ¿Será Gajeel capaz de acabar con la vida de seres inocentes? ¿Habrá un lugar para el amor en un mundo repleto de sangre y lágrimas?
1. Notas autora

**AÑADO A MI INFORMACIÓN MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS A** Darelis0011 **(de wattpad)** **POR HACERME UNA PORTADA TAN BONITA *O***

 **Bueno, al final me he adelantado un poco con la historia y he decidido publicar el prólogo hoy. Me explico, decidí hacer una serie de fics de parejas de Fairy Tail inspirados en momentos históricos (ya que yo estudio la carrera de historia). Ya hice un Gale inspirado en Pompeya y ahora os traigo otro Gale con el trasfondo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Tras este, seguiré haciendo otros fics históricos con Jerza, Gruvia, Nalu y Lami.**

 **Advierto que la historia contiene escenas dramáticas, violentas y trágicas. Pero, también habrá amor y esperanza :)**


	2. Inocentes

**En una carretera perdida de Alemania, 1941**

Un frenazo en seco golpeó su cabeza contra la ventanilla del coche despertándolo de un dulce sueño muy alejado de la realidad en la que vivía. Gajeel gruñó para sus adentros, por un instante su mente le había engañado haciéndole creer que su pesadilla había finalizado. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Ahí estaba él, con apenas 19 años experimentando el peso de la privación de libertad. En a penas unos meses su vida había cambiado por completo, ya no se pasaba las noches en vela ingeniando nuevos proyectos en el taller de su _padre_ , ahora era un miembro más de las SS bajo las órdenes del régimen dictatorial de Zeref, aquel sádico obsesionado con la limpieza étnica de la nación alemana. Odiaba el rumbo que había tomado su vida desde la noche en la que aquellos oficiales del gobierno irrumpieron en su casa para reclutarle a la fuerza, el joven movió la cabeza ligeramente y clavó su mirada en las vistas de afuera con tal de quitarse los recuerdos de aquella noche en su cabeza.

Gajeel Redfox había alcanzado cierta fama en su barrio en los últimos años, la razón no se debía exclusivamente al éxito que lograron como mecánicos en el taller su _padre_ y él, la mayor parte de su fama residía en los combates de boxeo callejero a los que había acudido para sacarse un dinero extra en los tiempos de crisis económica que experimentaba el país. Lo que jamás imaginó el chico fue que ese aclamado éxito pronto llegaría a los oídos de los altos cargos de las SS, hecho que incitó un gran interés por el muchacho y derivó en el posterior reclutamiento, o mejor dicho reclusión, con tal de aprovechar la ira y conocimientos de lucha del joven para amoldarlo cual arma asesina del gobierno. Gajeel maldecía cada segundo de su existencia por haber permitido que las cosas se le fueran de las manos hasta el punto de hacer peligrar la vida de su _padre._

Pero, de nuevo apartó esas imágenes de su mente. No era el tiempo de auto compadecerse de sí mismo. No cuando el objetivo del día era arrancar del mundo la huella de los inocentes...

Aquella era su primera vez, había pasado un tiempo siendo entrenado en una academia de las Juventudes Zerefianas donde les enseñaban a concentrar su ira en un objetivo y a actuar en frío. Pero, por primera vez habían decidido que había llegado el momento de actuar en el mundo real e _ir a cazar insectos_ , tal y como lo llamaban los miembros de las SS. Un hombre de mediana edad llamado José y a quien Gajeel no soportaba, había sido el encargado de instruirle en su primera misión de búsqueda de desertores, inmigrantes y judíos. Por ello, ambos se dirigían en coche a la primera zona que tendrían que _limpiar_ , sobre las piernas de Gajeel se encontraban las hojas con los nombres de los sospechosos y condenados que tenían que encontrar. El joven no pudo evitar fijarse en los nombres de la primera hoja y sentir un escalofrío por dentro.

 _ **Familia nº 1: judíos. Condena: pena de muerte**_

 _John McGarden 39 años_

 _Helga McGarden 37 años_

 _Levy McGarden 17 años_

 _Elisa McGarden 13 años_

 _Jim McGarden 5 años_

 _«¿Podré darle muerte a una familia? Todos sus hijos son más pequeños que yo, no han vivido nada del mundo y yo tengo que quitarles la vida o...»_ los pensamientos torturaban al joven, quien deseaba permanecer atrapado en el auto y no alcanzar nunca su destino. Mientras el paisaje se movía velozmente por el cristal de la ventana, deseaba que aquellos a los que daban caza alcanzaran la fuerza suficiente para volar lejos. No deseaba ser el monstruo que le arrebatara las alas a unas hadas inocentes...


	3. Ecos del pasado

_En una pequeña cabaña perdida por la geografía alemana, 1941_

Un anciano menudo ataviado con un abrigo largo y cargado con grandes trozos de leña se introducía en el interior de una modesta cabaña. Dentro de ella, no tenían electricidad y se alumbraban como antaño con candelabros que colgaban de las paredes y algunas velas que asomaban por encima de una mesa que había en la sala central. Por suerte, la primavera había llegado y a pesar de que el frío en aquella zona norteña seguía siendo intensa, los días duraban más y los rayos del Sol alumbraban su pequeña guarida la mayor parte de la jornada. Miró alrededor con suma cautela adentrándose en el interior de la cabaña para vigilar cada pequeño rincón de su hogar, dentro sólo había una sala central con una mesa, un par de sillas y una chimenea, así como una habitación donde dormía con su mujer y en cuyo interior tenían un barril donde se aseaban como podían. Por lo tanto, no había mucho donde inspeccionar y la búsqueda de posibles enemigos acabó pronto. Cuando estuvo seguro de su soledad golpeó el suelo con la punta del pie tres veces seguidas, entonces el silencio sepulcral que lo acompañaba se rompió de golpe y desde sus pies una de las piezas de madera de la cabaña fue levantada y desde abajo el anciano se topó con los ojos de su mujer, que en ese instante subía por las escaleras. Nadie hubiera pensado jamás que tras el suelo de una cabaña se ubicaba una planta subterránea, eso sí, poco habilitada para la vida diaria, pero lo suficientemente acondicionada para servir de refugio de guerra.

—¿Estás seguro de qué nadie te ha seguido hasta aquí, Makarov? —preguntó la mujer con el gesto serio, mientras desinfectaba una jeringuilla que llevaba en la mano al tiempo que el anciano negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Porlyusica —una voz salía del interior del escondite secreto. La anciana de nombre Porlyusica había salido de aquella guarida con la ayuda de su marido, quien la sostenía del brazo, y en ese momento los dos ancianos dirigían la mirada hacia el interior de la sala inferior de la cabaña donde la mujer a la que escondían les estaba hablando con la voz temblorosa— m-mi hijo... ¿sobrevivirá con la inyección?

La mujer de mediana edad y cabello dorado fijaba sus ojos verdosos en los rostros de los ancianos. Tanto en su mirada, como en su voz se podía apreciar el pánico que lejos de apaciguarse, crecía en aumento ante el silencio de una respuesta que se demoraba. Ella misma era consciente de la respuesta a su pregunta, pues en las últimas semanas vio como la luz de su marido e hija mediana se apagaban para siempre, ante las consecuencias de una enfermedad mal curada por la insuficiencia de recursos para llevar a cabo un tratamiento. Sujetó con fuerza el cuerpo de su niño pequeño entre sus brazos, acariciando con suavidad la cabellera rubia del pequeño como queriendo retratar en su memoria un lienzo de aquel momento. « _Por si esta es la última vez que te abrazo, mi pequeño»_ meditó la mujer por dentro.

—Helga... —musitó Porlyusica con la mayor seguridad que pudo reunir en su voz— por los años que he dedicado a salvar vidas, te prometo que haré todo cuanto pueda para mantener a tu hijo a salvo, aunque no cuente con los medios suficientes, no me rendiré.

En ese momento, detrás de su madre y su hermano apareció una joven menuda de cabello azulado, les dedicó una media sonrisa con tal de trasmitirles algo de calma, a pesar de que el dolor acumulado había provocado en su familia una brecha irreparable, por la cual ninguno de los miembros supervivientes de su núcleo familiar sabía ya mostrar un rostro que no fuera el de la tristeza y la desesperación. Levy McGarden había perdido la capacidad de sonreír el día que su familia emprendió la huida cuando el ejército de Zeref inundó las calles en busca de todos aquellos que eran considerados enemigos de Estado. Desde ese momento, su corazón se llenó de desesperación y miedo hasta el punto de explotar cuando perdió a su padre y hermana. Ahora, ni si quiera tenía fuerzas para llorar, las punzadas en su corazón eran tan intensas que el mar de lágrimas de su interior se había secado de tanta lluvia que derramaron sus ojos la noche en la que las hadas se llevaron a la mitad de su familia hacia algún lugar eterno y sin retorno.

La joven subió por las escaleras extendiendo los brazos en dirección al anciano, el cual llevaba una mochila en la espalda, además de la leña. El viejo le pasó la mochila a la jovencita sonriéndole como pudo.

—Gracias, señor Makarov. Mi familia siempre estará en deuda con vosotros.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —contestó el viejo divertido, le hacia gracia la buena educación de aquella familia, incluso con todo lo que sufrían—. He conseguido algunas cosas para el aseo, comida y medicamentos. No es gran cosa, pero nos servirá para las próximas semanas hasta que vuelvan a importar objetos de contrabando. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba —Makarov introdujo su mano dentro de la mochila y de ésta sacó un libro— he conseguido esto para ti, Levy.

—¡Señor Makarov! —la muchacha miró con entusiasmo la cubierta del libro: _Romeo y Julieta,_ citaba la tapa, de un salto se abalanzó hacia el anciano y lo apretujó entre sus brazos— ¡Muchas gracias!

Makarov no esperaba tanto revuelo por parte de la joven y acalló ese momento de fugaz felicidad silenciando a la muchacha, no era el lugar adecuado ni el momento para armar jaleo. Levy esbozó una tímida sonrisa, era su libro favorito « _Un amor que acaba en tragedia»_. De pronto, se entristeció y recobró la conciencia de dónde se encontraba, la temática de Shakespeare le recordó que las tragedias románticas no viven solamente en la literatura. Miró a su madre pensativa, la mujer tenía a su hijo en brazos y lo balanceaba como podía, susurrándole canciones infantiles con dulzura. Siempre pensó que recordaría a su madre como la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero en ese instante aquella mujer de dorada cabellera no era más que una sombra de lo que antaño fue. Con cierto remordimiento, Levy no pudo evitar escuchar un pensamiento dentro de su mente.

 _«¿Es este el peso del amor?...»_

Helga McGarden se apellidaba en realidad Weber y al contrario de su marido, ella no había nacido en el seno de una familia judía. Tampoco era extranjera, ni sus antepasados lo fueron. Es más, Helga era una de las alemanas más _puras_ que existía en todo el país, pues su sangre provenía de una de las familias más ricas, antiguas y poderosas de Alemania. Hubiera sido el ejemplo perfecto para el ideal que buscaba Zeref, de no ser por el _pecado_ que cometió hace exactamente veinte años, justo cuando tenía la misma edad que su hija Levy en la actualidad. Y ese pecado no fue otro que enamorarse con todo su corazón.

Los padres de Levy se conocieron en Londres en 1921 cuando la familia Weber se trasladó por unos meses a Gran Bretaña en busca de la expansión de su empresa, como el matrimonio sólo había podido concebir a una hija, Helga, decidieron llevársela con ellos ante el miedo que suponía abandonarla en un país que se hundía en la pobreza tras la Primera Guerra Mundial. Fue en una gran sala dentro de una fiesta celebrada entre los grandes sectores de la sociedad, repleta de personas vestidas con sus mejores galas, donde las miradas de Helga y John se entrelazaron en la distancia. Él era un simple camarero hijo de una familia de humildes judíos empresarios, que trabajaba en su tiempo libre para ganar un dinero y pagarse la universidad; ella era una dama alemana de la alta sociedad cansada de las apariencias y en busca de emociones reales. Lo que a uno le faltaba, lo complementaba el otro. Y así, conforme pasaron los días fueron llenando más y más sus corazones entre confidencias, complicidad, susurros y besos, hasta que los negocios de la familia Weber fueron zanjados y los dos enamorados tuvieron que ser separados.

John le prometió que reuniría el dinero suficiente como para hacer realidad su sueño de montar una librería, cuyo destino sería Berlín donde ambos se casarían y vivirían su amor secreto por primera vez ante los ojos de los demás. Pero, la joven Helga temía que aquel sueño jamás se realizara y perdiera por siempre al único amor de su vida. Pasaron dos años y la muchacha perdió la esperanza, ya tenía 19 años y su padre iba a casarle con un hombre que afianzaría aún más su inmensa fortuna. Entonces, John llegó a Alemania y junto a él, la promesa de una vida repleta de esperanza.

Helga aprendió a mentir como nunca antes lo había hecho, se escabullía por su ventana con la facilidad de una felina, saltando a los brazos de su amado mientras rodaban por el césped y se entregaban al amor en las oscuras noches con las estrellas como únicos testigos de su pasión. Hasta que la madre de la joven los descubrió...

Entonces, llegó una tormenta que marcó el final de una era...

La discusión se mantuvo por horas, aquella tarde los gritos retumbaban en las paredes del hogar de los Weber. Helga trataba de hacer comprender a sus padres que estaba enamorada, pero ellos no podían contemplar la idea de entregar a su única hija a un extranjero de baja condición que, además, era judío. Finalmente, el conflicto puso su punto final cuando el padre de Helga la abofeteó y a rastras la sacó de la casa prohibiéndole la entrada en la mansión. La joven se encontró de pronto con el rechazo de sus padres y ni el consuelo que John le dio curó jamás esa herida en su corazón. A pesar de que su amor insistió en reclamar a sus padres su comportamiento, ella se negó. Pensaba que el tiempo todo lo calmaría y que cuando diese a luz a su primera hija, sus padres la recibirían con un cálido abrazo y todo caería en el baúl del olvido. Pero, el tiempo pasó, ambos jóvenes se casaron en secreto, sacaron adelante la librería y tuvieron a Levy, y en el momento en el que Helga regresó a casa de sus padres para presentar a su nieta, su madre con una fría mirada le aseguró que ellos nunca habían tenido hijos. Así, fue como el matrimonio Weber renegó de su única heredera y con el corazón fragmentado Helga continuó su vida junto a su nueva familia. Hay que decir, que su felicidad fue siempre plena, la joven alemana no derramó ni una sola lágrima más a lo largo de su matrimonio e incluso mostró una actitud serena cuando los disturbios contra los judíos empezaron y le prendieron fuego a su negocio muchos años atrás, así como mantuvo la entereza durante los duros años de huida constante. La valiente mujer ni una vez volvió a llorar, al menos hasta el día que perdió al amor de su vida y a su hija mediana...

Levy sintió un escalofrío que le erizó todo el vello de su piel. Se sentía extraña al pensar lo diferente que sería todo si su madre y su padre nunca se hubieran conocido. Quizá, Helga nunca sintiese el florecer del amor y aunque aburrida, tendría una vida segura, quizá John nunca llegase a Alemania y su destino fuera emigrar a EEUU antes de que amaneciera la guerra. Quizá, y sólo quizá, el destino no se hubiera empeñado en que se conocieran y no habría cabida para las huellas de este sufrimiento. Jamás hubieran sacado a rastras los cuerpos inertes de su padre y hermana para enterrarlos de cualquier manera en una tierra húmeda perdida en la geografía alemana, tampoco Levy ni sus hermanos existirían para vivir tales atrocidades. Sí, Levy se sentía extraña y terriblemente egoísta al desear con todas sus fuerzas no haber nacido nunca, la muchacha de pelo azulado y ojos verdosos ansiaba morir.

En ese momento, su hermano Jimmy la sacó de sus pensamientos, pues el niño al caer la noche y tras los efectos de la medicina en su cuerpo, abrió al fin los ojos.

—Mami ¿cuándo volverán papá y Elisa? Echo de menos estar todos juntos.

Helga agachó la mirada cansada, su rostro había envejecido mucho en los últimos años y sus ojos verdes carecían de vida. Levy sintió la carga de su madre en su pecho y con dulzura trató de derivar del tema a su hermano pequeño:

—Mira Jim, tengo un nuevo libro que leerte. Sentémonos aquí y te contaré el cuento —ambos hermanos se aposentaron en las mantas tiradas en el suelo que hacían la función de cama para la familia y agazapados el uno contra el otro, Levy inició su lectura ante un intento de sonrisa dibujado en la cara de su madre.

—Lo mejor de ir a machacar insectos es que de vez en cuando te encuentras alguna zorrita con la que divertirte antes de convertir en puré sus sesos —dijo José mientras reía a carcajadas.

Gajeel miraba hacia la ventana asqueado, no soportaba a aquel tipo. Era la clase de hombres que su _padre_ hubiera machacado sin pensárselo dos veces. Lo único que hacía era alardear de su crueldad y aprovecharse de su situación para imponer su poder, pero sin esa potestad aquel viejo mediocre no era nadie. Simplemente había caído en el bando afortunado...

—Una vez, encontré una castaña preciosa. Debía de tener unos 15 años —hizo una pausa para reírse— lo último que vio su padre antes de morir es como violaba a su hijita.

Gajeel apretó los dientes y los puños con ira, ese imbécil se estaba ganando a pulso una paliza. Pero, se retuvo a sí mismo. Le debía su vida a Metalicana, aquel hombre que sin conocerlo se hizo cargo de él haciendo la función de padre y ahora no podía fallarle cuando su vida estaba en juego. Con tal de ignorar las palabras necias de José, el joven se sumergió dentro de su mente rememorando el pasado que una vez Metalicana le contó.

Metalicana Redfox era un joven americano que combatió en la Primera Guerra Mundial, por aquel entonces era un chico intrépido sin miedo a la muerte y, por ello, fue herido en batalla. Lejos de suponer un infortunio, aquella bala en la pierna atrajo la suerte para el americano. Amanda Lewis, una preciosa pelirroja escocesa de ojos grisáceos, fue la encargada de mantenerle a salvo convirtiéndose, poco a poco, en su enfermera particular. De los vendajes y calmantes surgieron las conversaciones personales, ambos desconocidos se hicieron grandes amigos que invertían su tiempo narrando sus vidas al tiempo que hilaban el futuro de una vida en común. Metalicana tenía previsto regresar a su país en cuanto se recuperara, Amanda había decidido ir a Alemania para ejercer su oficio ante la población civil, pues consideraba que los ciudadanos no podían cargar con la culpa de las decisiones de los líderes de un país. Sin embargo, el día que obtuvo el alta el joven no dudo ni un instante en proponerle una cita a la pelirroja, el rubor de las mejillas de la muchacha y su dulce sonrisa le dieron una respuesta inmediata.

Era el inicio delos años 20, el tiempo perfecto para volver a América y disfrutar del período glorioso conocido como _Los felices años veinte_ , no obstante, Metalicana accedió de buen grado a permanecer en un país en ruinas y sumido en la miseria, conforme iba enamorándose de cada detalle de su Amanda. Cambiaron la posibilidad de una casa y un automóvil al otro lado del charco, por una habitación que hacia función de dormitorio, cocina y baño, pero jamás fueron tan felices como los meses que fueron construyendo un futuro en común. Mientras, Metalicana encontró trabajo de chatarrero, Amanda dedicaba sus días a salvar vidas al mando de una enfermera rusa de mediana edad llamada Porlyusica. No ganaban mucho, además la joven curaba enfermos desinteresadamente y pocas veces aceptaba limosna de sus agradecidos pacientes, sobrevivían gracias al poco beneficio que sacaba Metalicana, el dinero que mandaba el padre de Amanda desde Gran Bretaña y...las deudas.

Metalicana no pudo evitar entrar en el juego de los préstamos con un grupo de contrabandistas que había surgido en el país a imitación de la mafia Siciliana, pues el trabajo le era pesado ahora que no podía llevar un ritmo normal a raíz de su cojera tras el balazo y la falta de recursos le aterraban ya que quería lo mejor para su amada y temía que al final ella lo abandonara. Sin duda, aquel fue el mayor error que cometió...

Pasaron los meses, a pesar de sus condiciones de vida el destino les sonreía con la promesa de un futuro hijo creciendo en el vientre de Amanda. Ante tal noticia, habían decidido ahorrar todo cuanto pudieran para emigrar hasta EEUU con la ayuda del padre de la chica y desde allí empezar con una nueva vida plagada de proyectos. Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que supieron que iban a ser padres, Amanda ya estaba de siete meses y su ritmo de trabajo había descendido, ya no pasaba los días enteros en el campamento para heridos y sólo permanecía por las mañanas entregándose a sus enfermos con esmero. Metalicana, por su parte, había encontrado un recinto abandonado donde empezó a vender chatarra y ha confeccionar pequeños objetos caseros de hierro que facilitara la vida a los demás. A su manera, eran felices, pues sentían que pronto sus vidas cambiarían por completo. Y en este pensamiento, no se equivocaban. Mas, no todos los cambios que se precien mejoran la existencia...

En ese momento, Metalicana estaba endeudado y no sabía qué hacer para recaudar el dinero suficiente para pagar sus deudas y ahorrar para el futuro de su familia. Aquella noche, tuvo un mal presentimiento y cerró su pequeño taller antes de tiempo para regresar a casa. Jamás olvidaría aquel 22 de enero de 1922...

Cuando llegó a la puerta su mundo se quebró en pequeños pedazos que se clavaban en su cuerpo hasta cortar su alma. Con letras escritas con el rojo de la sangre leyó de la puerta:

 _ **Las deudas se pagan con sangre**_

Giró el pomo deprisa, aquella habitación nunca emanó tanto frío como en aquel momento. Cual muñeca inerte, Amanda le miraba con los ojos más grises que nunca, como si fueran dos pedazos de cristal sin vida. Estaba en el suelo, con un collar de sangre atravesándole todo el cuello, la habían degollado lentamente con un cuchillo de cocina. Sus manos aposentadas sobre su abultada tripa, mostraban que su último aliento de vida lo había dedicado a proteger a la criatura que crecía dentro de ella. Metalicana arrancó un grito desgarrado desde lo más profundo de su pecho, al tiempo que corrió hacia su mujer en busca de un atisbo de vida. Las lágrimas del hombre se mezclaban con la sangre del cuerpo de ella, la apretaba con fuerza, acariciaba su rostro y le susurraba palabras de amor al oído tratando de despertarla. Mas, todo esfuerzo fue en vano. Aquella mujer que había dedicado su existencia a cuidar de enfermos y ser su guía en sus últimos momentos, había muerto sola como cualquier perro callejero. No, el mundo no era justo para los ángeles, pero Metalicana esperaba que su ángel alzara el vuelo allá a donde fuera y lo esperase.

Después de cerrar con delicadeza los ojos a la mujer y besar por última vez los labios fríos de ella, Metalicana lavó su cuerpo como pudo para quitarle la sangre pegada a la piel, la agarró en volandas y se dirigió hacia el campo de flores donde tuvieron su primera cita. Durante toda la noche, arrancó cada trozo de tierra que encontró libre y cuando finalizó su tarea, aposentó el cuerpo de su amante marchita para cubrirla entera. Que allí donde ella descansara, florecieran las flores que tanto le gustaban cuando llegara la primavera.

Los días pasaron con oscuridad, entre delirios y pensamientos de venganza, Metalicana quería hacerles pagar. Antes de elaborar un plan, decidió acudir a Porlyusica e informarle de lo sucedido, antes de que la mujer se preocupara de la desaparición de Amanda. Cuando llegó, no pudo evitar derrumbarse al hablar por primera vez de lo sucedido, la mujer rompió a llorar y ambos amigos se fundieron en un abrazo. Entonces, el momento de consuelo fue interrumpido por el llanto de un niño.

Metalicana no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en aquel chiquillo, tenía el pelo negro, los ojos rojos y la tez morena. Era como ver su propio reflejo, aquel niño despertó una punzada en su corazón, pues sintió que el destino le jugaba una mala pasada, ya que el pequeño podría haber sido perfectamente el hijo que él y Amanda esperaban. ¿Era acaso un ángel o una tortura para recordarle su tormento?

—¿Quién es? —Porlyusica se acercó al niño y le acarició la cabeza para que se calmara.

—Es un niño armenio, su familia estaba huyendo del genocidio de su pueblo y han llegado hasta aquí. Es una locura... buscar el exterminio entero de un pueblo. Los humanos somos seres ambiciosos y crueles, a veces me siento tan alejada de sus pensamientos que diría que no soy humana...

—¿Y sus padres?

—Han muerto, ni si quiera tiene nombre. Pobrecillo, a penas tiene unos años menos que mi nieto Laxus y ya está condenado a un futuro incierto.

Metalicana pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. Por un instante, percibió el olor de Amanda pegado a su piel y sintió una caricia en su mano como si lo sujetara con fuerza. ¿Era una señal? No lo sabía, lo que si era cierto es que los deseos de venganza se desvanecieron. Comprendió que el mundo estaba en guerra continua y la ira sólo generaba más dolor y destrucción. Amanda odiaba todo aquello, ella era una criatura que había nacido para aportar esperanza y bondad al mundo, si algo había servido amar a una mujer como ella era para clavar estos ideales en el corazón de Metalicana. Si eso era lo que deseaba su Amanda, cumpliría una última promesa para ella.

—Te equivocas, Porlyusica. Sí tiene un nombre. Su nombre es Gajeel Redfox y su futuro está junto a mí.

Gajeel estaba sonriendo al recordar el momento en el que su _padre_ decidió hacerse cargo de él, aquel momento le llenaba el corazón de paz. De pronto, el imbécil de José derrapó bruscamente y empezó a pitar como un loco, al tiempo que no paraba de reírse como un poseso. Gajeel arrugó la nariz con desprecio y quiso retornar al mundo de su mente, cuando fue interrumpido por José:

—¡Ha llegado el momento de la fumigación! ¿Ves aquella cabaña? ¡Es un sitio perfecto para esconder ratas ¿no crees? He oído que dos ancianos soviéticos merodean por los alrededores, no puedes fiarte de los socialistas. —frenó en seco, cogió su arma y la acarició con mirada lasciva como si fueran las piernas de una mujer— Vamos, tenemos trabajo que hacer.


	4. Duras deciones

Los ancianos Dreyar se disponían a bajar la cena a la familia McGarden cuando el silencio de los bosques fue quebrado por unos pasos que chocaban con las ramas próximas a la cabaña. Rápidamente, Helga tapó la madera con la ayuda de los viejos, sus hijos se arrimaron a ella, los tres se sentaron en el frío suelo con los ojos clavados en las finas brechas de la madera que les permitía tener una ligera visión de lo que pasaba en la sala superior.

—Jimmy —susurró en baja voz a su hermanito— ¿recuerdas el juego del silencio? —el niño de dorada cabellera asintió— muy bien, pues es hora de ponerlo en marcha. —le dijo la muchacha con el pulgar alzado mostrando su satisfacción ante el buen comportamiento de su hermano. Helga los miraba esperanzada, habían criado bien a esos niños que, incluso en una situación de límite se las ingeniaban para encontrar medios con los que salir adelante. El aporreo de la puerta les sacó de ese pequeño instante de complicidad y sosiego antes de la tormenta.

El matrimonio se había sentado en la mesa con sus respectivos platos, no sin antes esconder el resto de la comida para no despertar sospechas. Al escuchar la llamada en la puerta, Makarov con un intento de serenidad en el rostro se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió. Tras ésta, dos varones ataviados con el uniforme de las SS aparecieron ante sus ojos, el primero de ellos iba armado, era bastante mayor y tenía un bigote y una melena recogida en una coleta, su rostro manifestaba desprecio e, incluso arrugo su nariz con una mueca de asco como si le entrasen arcadas al entrar en una cabaña tan modesta. El segundo, llamó la atención del anciano, no sólo por sus particulares ojos rojos y los piercings que adornaban su rostro, también porque daba la impresión de no sentirse demasiado orgulloso de su trabajo, sus ojos miraban hacia otro lado como ausentes y asqueados ante la actitud de su acompañante y, además ni si quiera llevaba arma alguna.

—Vaya, vaya. Buen provecho —dijo en tono burlón el más mayor— mi nombre es José Porla y como podéis apreciar soy militante de las SS —afirmó con una sonrisa de orgullo— y este mocoso de aquí... —continuó en tono despectivo— es Gajeel Redfox.

Porlyusica clavó la atención en el joven de mirada perdida « _No puede ser...¿el hijo de Metalicana? No parece muy predispuesto a colaborar en el régimen según puedo apreciar en su gesto. ¿Le habrá sucedido algo a ese viejo chatarrero?»_ pensó la mujer angustiada.

—Veréis —prosiguió José— me ha dicho un pajarillo que lleváis desde el inicio de la guerra escondidos en esta cabaña, ayudando a otros delincuentes a esconderse y escapar de las fronteras del país. Aunque, según mis informes vuestro núcleo familiar está formado por tres. —se acercó hasta Gajeel, pues éste llevaba las hojas con los nombres de los sospechosos y condenados, y con asco se las arrancó de sus manos para releerlas— ¡Trae! Ah sí, aquí está: Makarov, Porlyusica y su nieto Laxus Dreyar. Y bien, ¿dónde está vuestro nietecito?

—No está en el país, si es lo que buscas —sentenció Makarov con dureza.

Era cierto que su nieto había salido del país unos meses antes del inicio de la guerra movido por sus ideales socialistas y ahora se encontraba en en el extranjero en el bando opuesto a Alemania, junto a su pareja, Mirajane, se encargaba de suministrar mercancías de contrabando al país y ayudar a huir a los fugitivos de guerra. Una tarea nada sencilla teniendo en cuenta el alto precio que pagarían si eran descubiertos.

—¿Intentas protegerle vejestorio? Vais a morir todos igualmente, pero puede que tú y tu mujer tengáis un final menos doloroso si colaboráis. Y bien, ¿no decís nada al respecto? —empezó a pasearse por la habitación buscando algún indicio que demostrase la vivencia de más personas en su interior.— ¿Tampoco hay nadie nadie más en esta casa? ¡Ehh! —chilló apoyando sus manos en la mesa donde estaba sentada Porlyusica y ella le contestó con una gélida mirada.

Los ancianos continuaban guardando silencio, pensando en algún recurso para salir de aquella situación. Gajeel intentaba no mirarlos, intuía que algo ocultaban y admiraba la fuerza de los viejos en mantenerse firmes ante el miedo, sabían tanto como él que José no dudaría en volarles la tapa de los sesos con su arma si no colaboraban y aún así, sus rostros no mostraban ningún indicio de flaqueza ante los hechos. Le hubiera gustado conocerles en otras circunstancias...

—Me estoy hartando de vosotros, joder —sacó su arma y apuntó a Makarov.

 _¡Coff coff!_

Un sinuoso tosido emergió desde los pies de José desviando su atención hacia el suelo. El pequeño Jim, preso de su enfermedad no había podido mantener su voto de silencio y emitió un débil tosido que aprisionó el corazón de su madre y hermana. El matrimonio Dreyar entendió que había llegado el momento de actuar, al tiempo que Helga acercó una barra de hierro que usaban para menear la leña en el fuego. Levy tapó la boquita de su hermano y miró a su madre aterrorizada.

José bajó su arma y agachó su oído hacia la madera del suelo, pero los ancianos a pesar de su avanzada edad eran ágiles como el viento y se abalanzaron hacia él con fuerza. Puestos a perder, al menos lucharían hasta su último aliento para proteger a sus amigos, no temían a la muerte pues habían educado a su nieto bajo sus ideales y sabían que Laxus continuaría su tarea aunque ellos ya no estuvieran. A Gajeel la situación le atacó de imprevisto y lejos de reaccionar, se había quedado pegado en la puerta paralizado, sin saber muy bien cómo ayudar a aquella pareja sin levantar sospechas. José se removía en el suelo y golpeaba a los viejos como podía gritando como una niña cuando un golpe recibía.

—SI CREES QUE VAMOS A MORIR SIN LUCHAR, LO LLEVAS CLARO. GILIPOLLAS.

Makarov no paraba de gritar muy alto soltando blasfemias por la boca y ayudado por su mujer, que escupía insultos hacia el oficial. Helga lo comprendió al instante. El anciano no sólo había sido su auxilio y salvación durante meses, ahora el matrimonio Dreyar estaba dispuesto a entregar sus propias vidas para salvar lo que quedaba de su familia. Los gritos que emitían no era un mero desahogo, era una estrategia para que la mujer pudiera movilizar a sus hijos y escapar. Tragó saliva, se aguantó las lágrimas y se acercó a su niña con la voz más cautelosa que pudo encontrar en su interior:

—Levy, escúchame —sujetó muy fuerte las manitas de sus dos hijos— están gritando para que podamos hablar sin ser escuchados. Tenéis que iros de aquí.

—¿Qué? No... —los ojos de la muchacha se tornaron suplicantes.

—Sí, mis niños. —sonrió como llevaba años sin hacerlo, con el corazón en el rostro y posó sus manos en la fría cara de su hija suplicándole obediencia— Tarde o temprano, él dará con nosotros y yo le golpearé con esto —señaló la barra— en ese momento, tenéis que aprovechar su despiste y salir corriendo.

—Mamá... por favor... no... y además hay otro más afuera...

—Pues, lo evitareis y lograreis escapar. Sé que es arriesgado, pero es la única alternativa ahora mismo. Si vamos a morir los tres aquí, prefiero separarme de mis pajaritos y esperar que alcéis vuestras alas sin obstáculos. No llores, cariño —le apartó las lágrimas del rostro— si acaba saliendo mal, papá, Elisa y yo os esperaremos en el otro lado con los brazos abiertos. Pero, si escapáis... prométeme que serás una madre para tu hermano y lucharéis hasta el final para sobrevivir.

La mujer miraba a sus hijos con orgullo, Levy lloraba amargamente y el pequeño Jim les observaba sin a penas comprender, aunque en silencio para no romper más las reglas del juego.

—Lo... lo haré.

Helga los rodeó con los brazos sintiendo cada segundo con intensidad y rememorando cada instante de su vida al lado de su familia. Si existía de verdad un mundo tras la muerte, no pasaría al otro lado hasta que todos los miembros de su familia pudieran hacerlo al mismo tiempo. No le importaba esperar la eternidad con tal de contemplar la sonrisa de sus seres queridos una vez más.

Mientras la familia se aferraba a la dulzura del momento, dos balazos resonaron arriba silenciando los chillidos de los viejos. Los últimos segundos de vida del matrimonio Dreyar fueron entregados para salvar la vida de sus amigos, nunca fue conocida su proeza en los períodicos, ni las televisiones hablarían de ellos, pero en aquella cabaña perdida en las montañas dos héroes nacieron la noche de 1941.

Gajeel había observado toda la escena sin poder moverse, le exigía a sus piernas que emprendieran camino y actuara, pero sentía como si hubiera olvidado cómo caminar. José había logrado deshacerse del matrimonio y ahora apartaba sus inertes cuerpos de una patada, intentando quitarse la sangre de encima. El mundo era injusto, la muerte se llevaba a aquellos que no lo merecían y el destino daba gloria a seres repulsivos como José. A menudo, Gajeel se preguntaba si era posible la existencia de un Dios que permitiera la subsistencia de un mundo en decadencia. Su acompañante miró al joven maliciosamente, comenzó a tocar las maderas buscando algún orificio que las abriera y hallase un subterráneo en su interior. Gajeel no podía dejar de pensar en aprovechar su despiste y arrebatarle la vida a ese monstruo, pero ante estos pensamientos la imagen de su padre volvía a su mente.

—¡Al fin! —gritó José cuando encontró la tablilla de madera que daba lugar al interior del subterráneo.

—¡AHORA! —gritó Helga.

Los sucesos pasaron muy rápido en aquel entonces. Helga golpeó con la barra de hierro a José, creándole una brecha carmesí en su frente y dejando al hombre medio aturdido, Levy salió disparada con su hermano en brazos, intentando ser lo lo más veloz posible aún con la carga del cuerpo del pequeño y Gajeel continuó inmóvil en la puerta sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Todo sucedía en cuestión de segundos, los acontecimientos danzaba más rápidamente que sus pensamientos. Helga, creyendo que José ya estaba fuera de combate se adelantó hacia Gajeel para darle un mismo final y permitir la huida de sus hijos, pero José era duro de roer y desde el suelo sujetó el pie de Helga provocando la caída de la mujer.

—VEN AQUÍ, ZORRA. TE VOY A DAR TU MERECIDO. —José la arrastró hacia él y la sujetó del pelo.

Los hermanos miraron por un momento a su madre y frenaron el paso deseando socorrerla, era el momento perfecto para que Gajeel hiciera su trabajo y los asesinara, hecho que supo aprovechar José.

—Tú...hijo de puta. Será mejor que no los dejes escapar o tu padre es hombre muerto.

Gajeel reaccionó y sujetó a los fugitivos con sus robustos brazos. Ese día, sintió un vacío en su pecho agujereando su corazón y desinflando todo cuanto era. Había llegado la hora, se había transformado en el monstruo que tanto temía ver nacer. Toda la cabaña hervía en ruidos, gritos y sollozos, pero el joven no podía alcanzar a oír nada más que el silencio de su atormentado corazón. Miró a José y a la mujer, ella le golpeaba y se defendía con uñas y dientes.

—Tú tienes que ser la madre de los McGarden, eh putilla. —le susurraba cerca del oído con su aliento maloliente— ¿Dónde está tu maridito?

—Está en el cielo, donde un demonio donde tú jamás podría llegar. —contestó con valentía la mujer mientras le arañaba la cara.

—Pobrecita... debes de pasarlo mal sin nadie que cumpla las funciones matrimoniales —dijo José acariciándole la cara con simulada delicadeza. Helga sintió una arcada recorrerle el cuerpo y le escupió en la cara, cosa que el hombre contestó con una bofetada que hizo sangrar la nariz de la mujer.

Gajeel se estremeció y tembló de furia. Salió de aquella cabaña con uno de los hijos McGarden sujeto a cada uno de sus brazos, quienes intentaban liberarse golpeando al joven como podían. Conocía bien a José, sabía a la perfección el tipo de muerte que iba a darle a la valerosa mujer y no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que aquellos inocentes fueran testigos de la violación de su madre. Mientras caminaba hacia el exterior de la oscura noche, sentía el peso de los remordimientos derrumbándose sobre él. Su cuerpo no se había movido cuando José disparó al matrimonio, no pudo impedirle que descubriera el escondite, no logró salvar a una madre coraje de un destino fatal y ahora se llevaba a la fuerza las dos únicas reliquias de la mujer más valiente que había visto en su vida.

—Mami, mami, mami —repetía una y otra vez el pequeño de los McGarden.

Aquella simple palabra permanecería clavada en la memoria de Gajeel para el resto de su vida, no importaba si sobrevivía a la guerra pues al caer la noche y entrar en el mundo de las pesadillas, el subconsciente de Gajeel siempre le transportaría al momento en el que separó de los brazos de su madre a un infante condenado. Gajeel Redfox tenía claro que no existía ningún Dios que los salvaguardara de aquel tormento. « _Ningún Dios permitía las lágrimas de niños inocentes»._

Llegaron hasta el coche, fue un camino costoso no tanto por el peso añadido por los hermanos que el peso de la culpa y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto. Los metió en la parte trasera del coche y los ató como pudo, no sin antes recibir algunos golpes por parte de la muchacha. El joven lo hacía todo de manera automática, como si fuera un simple robot que desconociera el valor de las emociones. Era más sencillo así, intentando evadirse de la realidad que vivía, intentando no recordarse el tipo de persona en la que se había convertido. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y miró por el espejo central del auto, desde donde podía apreciar a sus secuestrados. Entonces, pudo ver a través de sus miradas su propio interior: vacío, cubierto de miedo hasta el cuello y desesperado. Esos niños perdidos no eran más que una metáfora de lo que él mismo era. Sin quererlo, volvió a revivir su pasado como si el tiempo lo absorbiera y lo trasladara hasta allí.

{ _Flashback_ }

 _Munich, Alemania. Unos meses antes._

Estaba concentrado creando un utensilio con metal, cuando de pronto un pequeño saco cayó enfrente de él y le instó a alzar la vista hacia donde Gajeel lo miraba plagado de orgullo, una mirada que pronto sería borrada por la indiferencia de Metalicana.

—¿Qué haces con un ojo morado?

—¿Te traigo dinero y así me lo agradeces? —reprochó el joven a su _padre_.

—No necesitamos dinero ilegal —suspiró. El dolor lo había vuelto un hombre frío, aunque eso no significara que no fuera capaz de querer a su _hijo_ y no le agradaba el rumbo que había tomado el joven con el boxeo callejero. A pesar de su dureza, Metalicana sólo quería evitar que su camino siguiera las mismas huellas que le hicieron perderlo todo, pues conocía a la perfección el peso de los juegos ilegales.

—Sólo quiero ayudar y pagarte que cuides de mí sin ser tu hij...

 _¡PAM!_

De pronto un grupo de oficiales del gobierno irrumpió en su pequeño taller sin previo aviso. A pesar de la fuerza de los Redfox, les doblaban en número cosa que no les ayudó y rápidamente fueron contenidos por los oficiales.

—¿Gajeel Redfox? —dijo uno de ellos dirigiéndose al joven, éste afirmó con la cabeza a desgana— ¿Eres alemán? —el joven asintió de nuevo. Tras la muerte de Amanda, Metalicana se hizo con una nacionalidad falsa para él y para Gajeel, con tal de evitar posibles problemas.— Bien, entonces tenemos el honor de decirte que pronto servirás al Estado como nosotros.

—¡Y una mierda! —ante su negativa, dos de los oficiales que sujetaban a Metalicana comenzaron a golpearle sin piedad— ¡Basta! ¡Dejadle en paz! —Metalicana expulsó un hilo de sangre por la boca y cayó al suelo.

—Verás niñato, las cosas funcionan así. —el que parecía estar al mando allí se acercó hasta el joven con arrogancia. Su voz le producía dentera, Gajeel jamás olvidaría el instante en el que escuchó al cerdo de José por primera vez, ni sus palabras.— Tú tienes _garra_ , algo así como un potencial en tu interior a punto de explotar. Nos vienen bien los chicos como tú. Además, pasáis apuros económicos, ¡no hay más que ver la mierda de casa en la que vivís! —provocó las risitas de sus compañeros— tu padre está enfermo y cada vez vale menos. Pero... —dio dos suaves golpes en la mejilla del chico, que a Gajeel le dolieron como el mayor de los puñetazos más por la rabia e impotencia que por la fuerza de José— toda esta mierda es muy importante para los mediocres como vosotros, así que si quieres mantener a tu padre con vida y este hogar, será mejor que obedezcas a todo cuanto te digamos. O de lo contrario... —hizo un gesto con los dedos imitando una pistola como si disparara a Metalicana.

Gajeel miraba a su _padre,_ por primera vez en su vida lo vio como un ser frágil que tirado en el suelo y sometido por la fuerza marchitaba su vida. Metalicana le negaba con la cabeza, sabía que si su hijo accedía ambos estarían perdidos, negándose perderían la vida en ese mismo instante, pero si aceptaba no sólo sería la vida lo que perecería, sino también su libertad. Gajeel tragó saliva, la sintió caer por su garganta como si le quemara, apartó la mirada de la de su _padre_ y musitó:

—Tr-trato hecho.

—¡NO! —Metalicana intentaba hacerle cambiar de opinión a su _hijo_ y evitar que fuera arrastrado a una condena irremediable, pero Gajeel había decidido ser en esta ocasión el que lo protegiera.

—Buen chico. —dijo José con un fingido tono de cariño— Por desgracia, dentro del trato es inviable que continúes viviendo con tu padre hasta que la guerra acabe. Pero, tranquilo, podrás visitarle de vez en cuando bajo nuestra supervisión.

—¿Podéis dejarme despedirme de él al menos? —José aprobó su petición con desdén y ordenó que los soltaran para que tuvieran intimidad por unos minutos.

Gajeel se lanzó a socorrer a su padre, cuando los brazos de éste lo rodearon por sorpresa en un cálido abrazo. Metalicana se acercó tanto a su oído que a penas tuvo que alzar la voz para que sólo Gajeel lo escuchara:

—No hagas ningún movimiento, sigue abrazándome como si nada y escucha todo lo que tengo que decir sin levantar sospechas. —el joven lo estrujó en sus brazos a modo de respuesta.— El símbolo que tatué en tu brazo hace un par de años es un código que pocas personas en el mundo conocen, es una organización cuya sede está en EEUU. En cuanto tengas la posibilidad, escapa hasta allí y dirígete a Nueva York, si todo sale como tengo previsto... ellos te encontrarán. —Gajeel volvió a apretarle la espalda a modo de respuesta.— Quiero que me prometas una cosa, Gajeel. —lo miró a los ojos con la frente pegada a la de él— Si algún día te obligan a hacer algo en lo que no crees o se salta los principios que yo te enseñé, patéales el culo, olvídate de mí, huye y sobrevive. No permitas que nadie te coaccione con mi vida, yo he vivido lo suficiente como para amar a dos personas en este mundo, una es Amanda y la otra eres tú, hijo mío. Pero, no permitas que le arrebaten la vida a inocentes con un porvenir por delante. Si muero ¡quiero estar orgulloso de mi hijo y esperar con admiración tu llegada en el otro lado para darte la bienvenida!

Gajeel no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de frustración, pero también de alegría. Jamás en la vida, Metalicana le había llamado hijo, siempre le quiso como tal y le fue sincero, pero aquella valiosa palabra fue pronunciada por primera vez por los labios de su héroe justo en el instante en el que lo perdería para siempre. El chico se armó de valor, quería hacer uso también de aquel término que nunca se había atrevido a usar por el temor de ser rechazado.

—Te lo prometo, papá.

José, cansado de la espera los separó de un plumazo. Los días pasarían lentos, la promesa de ver a su padre de nuevo se alargaría hasta el punto de ser esta su última vez juntos, pero el sabor de aquella amarga despedida también tenía cierto aire de plenitud. Aunque, Gajeel sintió resquebrajarse su corazón, una parte de él fue llenada gracias al cariño de su padre.

—No llores, Jim. Pronto estaremos con toda nuestra familia y los ancianos Dreyar, te lo prometo. Ha llegado el momento de jugar a un nuevo juego, se llama _no hay que llorar_.

Gajeel no pudo evitar dejarse arrastrar por sus recuerdos al ver en aquellos hermanos un sentimiento de pérdida similar al que él experimentó aquel día. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que había dejado atrás aquel tiempo en el que Metalicana le regañaba por meterse en líos y ser un chico conflictivo. Gajeel Redfox de pronto sintió que se hacia un hombre y como todo adulto, había llegado el momento de tomar una dura decisión.

Se giró hacia sus secuestrados y para su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos bajó la mirada. Si iban a morir, al menos lo harían con los ojos clavados en su enemigo. Sin embargo, el joven tenía otra idea en mente...

—Yo... siento lo de vuestra madre. Voy a desataros ¿de acuerdo? Nos vamos de aquí, pero tendréis que colaborar y confiar en mí para que podamos escapar.

—¿Por qué deberíamos de creerte? —Levy lo miraba desconcertada, no sabía qué clase de truco maquiavélico planeaba aquel joven y no podía confiar en él.

—Porqué ninguno tenemos a nadie más en quien confiar. Podría haberos matado ya si lo hubiese deseado, pero, yo..yo no quiero convertirme en un monstruo. No es para lo que mi padre me crió —afirmó Gajeel con determinación.

Las palabras del joven calaron en el interior de la chica. Tenía razón, no tenían a donde ir, ni amigos con los que contar. Era posible que aquella noche, sólo se tuvieran a ellos mismos. Pero, ella le había hecho una promesa a su madre, la promesa de una vida. Fuera un ángel o un demonio aquel joven de enigmáticos ojos rojos, no tenía más opción que confiar en él y desear que todo saliera bien.

—De... de acuerdo.

Gajeel esbozó una sonrisa, la primera de corazón en mucho tiempo. No sabía si su padre estaba vivo o muerto, pero lo que sí sabía es que allá donde estuviera Metalicana estaría orgulloso de él.


	5. El abrazo

El tiempo era pesado y velozmente caía sobre ellos a contracorriente, no tenían una estrategia de fuga y José podía acecharles en cualquier momento. Gajeel lo sabía, miraba de un lado a otro en el interior del auto y nervioso se movía sin parar. Sus pensamientos volaban dentro de su cabeza aprisionando su cerebro, acentuando la presión del momento. José no sólo los asesinaría sin piedad cuando los encontrara, los torturaría durante horas hasta que su sed de violencia quedara saciada. Desató a sus rehenes y se hizo con el arma que le había sido adjudicada para la misión y que aún no había tocado: un fusil Mauser Kar 98.

—Ey tú, enana —dijo sujetando con seguridad el arma— cógela. Si José se acerca, no dudes en disparar. Yo me encargaré de arrancar este trasto... si me aclaro...

—Mi nombre es Levy McGarden, él es Jim. Al menos, podrías llamarnos por nuestro nombre. Si vamos a tener que convivir por un tiempo, lo suyo es mantener las formas. —dijo seriamente—¿Insinúas que no sabes conducir?

—¡No, no sé! —gruñó el joven— mi padre no podía permitirse un coche. Y tú ¿sabes disparar? —la joven negó con la cabeza— ¡Puff! Vamos apañados...

—Pero, mi padre me enseñó cómo conducir. Nunca lo he hecho... pero, sé lo suficiente como para salir de aquí. Toma tú el arma y protege a mi hermano, yo conduciré.

—No, cuando huyamos de aquí si nos encuentran oficiales del ejército tenemos que fingir que sois mis prisioneros. No puedo dejar que conduzcas, no tenemos más opción. Te enseñaré lo básico para disparar y tú me explicarás qué debo hacer para arrancar el coche. Seremos los ojos y las extremidades del otro, tenemos que ser sólo uno, enana.

—¡He dicho qué no me llames así! —reprochó la muchacha, al tiempo que Gajeel la agarraba de la cintura y sin esfuerzo la pasaba al asiento de copiloto. Ignorando las malas caras de la chica, procedió a su explicación.

—Mira, este fusil tiene cinco cartuchos. —lo posó en las frágiles manos de la chica, quien sintió la pesadez del arma. Gajeel se percató del esfuerzo que le supuso agarrar un arma tan grande.— Sí, lo sé. Va a ser difícil cargar con un arma que es prácticamente tan grande y pesada como tú —Dijo el joven en tono burlón con tal de quitar hierro al asunto, aunque Levy lo fulminó con la mirada.—Vale, vale, bromas a parte. El cerrojo es esto de aquí y se activa y desactiva de forma manual, lo que quiere decir que para disparar tienes que desactivarlo apretándolo. Y para apuntar, debes de mirar a tu objetivo por aquí, alcanza hasta 500 metros de distancia, así que si estás cerca de tu objetivo... pues la muerte es inminente.

La chica asintió con energía, sujetaba el arma como podía y se imaginaba disparando a un objetivo. Todo era muy extraño para ella, nunca había tenido un fusil entre sus manos, ni se imaginó que ese día llegaría. En el fondo, la chica de la librería deseaba que las escenas de acción se quedaran atrapadas en las novelas que devoraba, pues no se sentía preparada para usar un arma.

—Gra-gracias. ¿Tienes la llave? —el chico asintió— bien, lo primero es arrancar. Hay tres palancas en tus pies: embrague, freno y acelerador. —dijo señalando cada una de ellas— Debes apretar embrague hasta el fondo y colocar las marchas. Para salir de aquí, iré cambiándolas yo y cuando estemos lejos de él, será mejor que practiques.

El chico le contestó con una media sonrisa que intentaba trasmitirle calma, Levy intentó devolvérsela, pero se sentía demasiado desanimada y perdida en aquel momento. Su vida había sido fragmentada por lentos procesos en los últimos tiempos, le habían arrebatado a su familia, el motivo de su felicidad, las circunstancias le obligaban a madurar y encargarse de la situación y para colmo, su único aliado era un completo desconocido. Aunque, debía de reconocer que la mirada del joven le proporcionaba cierto alivio, quizá porque encontraba en ella el mismo brillo doloroso que la acompañaba por dentro. Un tosido de Jimmy interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven, la enfermedad de su hermano atenuaba su preocupación.

—Debemos hallar un modo de obtener medicamentos... —susurró la muchacha más para sus adentros que para el joven.

Gajeel había logrado que el coche se moviera, cuando una sombra se les apareció ante la puerta. Un sudor frío les recorrió la espalda y congeló sus cuerpos, José estaba ante la puerta a punto de abrir. Por suerte, la oscuridad había permitido ocultar el interior del coche y Levy se había trasladado a la parte trasera junto a su hermano mientras sus ojos eran la representación del miedo. Gajeel podía sentir los latidos de su corazón apretando su pecho como si quisiera salir de su cuerpo, la amenaza que tenía ante sus ojos despertaba una emoción de adrenalina que le recordaba a los momentos previos de una batalla. Sin dudarlo, se lanzó hacia su presa propinándole un intenso puñetazo en el estómago que le hizo perder el equilibrio y el arma de José voló por los aires ante el impacto. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Gajeel comenzó a golpearle con sus puños en la cara provocando la ruptura de su nariz. Un golpe por cada uno de aquellos momentos que había fracturado el corazón del joven, una marca por cada una de las personas a las que había torturado antes de morir. José se defendió como pudo, en un despiste arremetió con una gruesa piedra en la frente del joven, creándole una pequeña brecha a Gajeel. Aprovechando el momento, se arrastró para alcanzar de nuevo su arma, con la que golpeó en la cara al muchacho de cabello azabache, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡MIERDA DE NIÑO, YA ME HE CANSADO DE TUS GILIPOLLECES! —apuntó con el arma a la cara de Gajeel— Ve a reunirte con tu papi, niñat...

José no pudo acabar la frase, tampoco la última bala de su fusil fue disparada nunca más. Los hermanos McGarden habían observado la escena desde las sombras, la peliazul contemplaba la pelea con el corazón en un puño. Cuando vio el determinismo que el joven puso en su intento de defenderles, cuando apreció que aquel desconocido era capaz de entregar su vida para salvarles, comprendió que su Dios no le había abandonado del todo. Había apartado de su camino la razón de su felicidad, pero le entregaba a cambio un ángel protector. Ante tal revelación, Levy se movió por instinto, recordó las palabras de hacía un momento y con los restos de la valentía que quedaban en su corazón apretó el gatillo acertando de pleno en el órgano vital de José.

Una muerte rápida para un monstruo que se deleitaba absorbiendo vidas con la lentitud de un reloj de arena. Pero, una muerte justa al fin y al cabo.

El cuerpo inerte de José cayó sobre el de Gajeel, empapándolo de su cálida sangre. Como si en lugar de sangre lo cubriera vómito, apartó con asco el cuerpo del hombre hacia un lado y se levantó anonadado ante los hechos. Vio a Levy ante él, con el fusil todavía apuntando hacia donde segundos antes estaba el cuerpo de José. Sus manos temblaban ansiosamente, su hermano estaba a espaldas de ella y la agarraba de la tela del vestido sumergido en un estado de shock. Levy empezó a sollozar, todo el peso acumulado salió a flote y rompió a llorar desesperadamente arrodillándose en el suelo. Con el cuerpo plagado de temblores, se abrazaba a sí misma a modo de consuelo, mientras no paraba de repetir:

—Lo he matado.. lo he matado... lo he matado...

Se sentía sucia y con el alma rota. Era una asesina, su vida ya no importaba pues cuando muriera ya no podría encontrarse con sus padres en el cielo. Por mucho que aquel hombre mereciera aquel final, no podía parar de pensar en el pecado que acababa de cometer. Gajeel sintió la desolación del alma de la muchacha, su dolor era tan intenso que casi podía percibirse en el ambiente. Se arrimó a ella, se arrodilló en el suelo y la abrazó con fuerza.

—No eres una asesina ¿me oyes? Me has salvado el culo, nos has salvado a todos. Eres una heroína, Levy.

Ante el contacto físico, la chica acentuó su llanto y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del joven. Necesitaba aquel abrazo, aquellas palabras, aquel consuelo. A pesar de su corta edad, el pequeño Jimmy sintió el pesar de su hermana y se unió al abrazo. El llanto de Levy se incrementó, pero esta vez, la joven lloraba de tranquilidad. El camino no iba a ser sencillo, era posible que faltara a la promesa de su madre y murieran. Pero, aquel abrazo le demostraba que no estaba sola en la guerra contra la muerte. Sintiendo la calidez de los cuerpos de su hermano y el joven consolándola, se juro a sí misma que iba a ganar la batalla. Definitivamente, iban a sobrevivir. No sólo lo que quedaba de la familia McGarden, también Gajeel era ahora miembro de su pequeña familiar y su deber era protegerle. Con los ojos bañados en lágrimas observó la belleza de la Luna, su madre debía de ser una de las estrellas que le acompañaban en la solitaria noche. « _Gracias por enviarnos un guardián, cuidaré de él como un miembro más de nuestra familia. Viviremos, lo prometo»_.

Gajeel estaba intentándose quitar las manchas de sangre a la orilla de un lago que habían encontrado a un par de kilómetros de la cabaña, aunque sin mucho éxito en los ropajes. Levy y Jimmy se encontraban sentados ante las llamas de un pequeño fuego que había generado el muchacho. Al parecer, el chico tenía muchos conocimientos de subsistencia debido al precario estilo de vida que tenía con su padre y había logrado cazar un par de jabalíes que ahora calentaban en el fuego. Levy lo miró por encima de la manta que le había proporcionado el joven y con la que los hermanos se tapaban.

—Aún no te has presentado. —El joven giró la cabeza hacia ella sorprendido, tenía el pelo mojado y le caían unas gotas por el rostro, erizando su piel ante el contacto del agua y el frío aire nocturno en su cara.

—Me llamo Gajeel Redfox.

—Eres alemán y no judío, supongo —continuó la chica deseosa de conocer más de aquel enigmático chico.

—En realidad.. no. —Levy abrió los ojos asombrada— Soy armenio, fui adoptado por Metalicana, un americano que se hacía pasar por alemán. —acabó con una pequeña sonrisa irónica en los labios.— Cuando me adoptó tenía dos años, mis padres habían huido del exterminio de mi pueblo. Es irónico, vengo de un pueblo que sufre la misma persecución que los judíos en Europa y me alista el gobierno para que realice el mismo tipo de trabajo que acabó con mis padres.

—Lo siento... —Levy agachó la mirada entristecida, no se había equivocado al presentir un dolor acumulado en los ojos de Gajeel y deseaba haberse equivocado en su intuición y extraerle todo el sufrimiento de su ser.— Antes... habéis nombrado a tu padre... ¿él..?

—¿Está muerto? Seguramente. Irrumpieron en nuestra casa y me dieron a elegir entre su muerte o mis servicios. Pero, desde aquel día no lo he vuelto a ver... —el chico se sentó al lado de los hermanos, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y comenzó a cortar la carne del animal para ofrecer la comida a sus acompañantes.— Dejemos los temas dolorosos ¿vale? Tomad, tenéis que coger fuerzas, nos espera un largo día mañana. Tendremos que dormir en el coche, podéis quedaros la parte trasera para vosotros y la manta es toda vuestra. —miró al pequeño, estaba algo más animado y engullía el alimento con ansias- haré todo lo posible por encontrar un modo de curarle.

Levy hizo un amago de sonrisa, le apartó con cuidado un mechón del cabello a su hermano para que no se mezclara ningún pelo con su comida y saboreó cada trozo de la carne como si fuera la primera vez que comía en su vida. El día había sido pesado y duro para todos, razón por la cual cenaron en silencio.

Al terminar, entraron en el coche y los hermanos se metieron en la parte trasera. A pesar de ser verano, las noches eran húmedas y los cristales se llenaron rápidamente de vaho. Gajeel miró la oscuridad del cielo, calculaba que a penas quedaban unas seis horas para que amaneciera de nuevo y decidió que trataría de despertarse antes para poner en marcha el viaje antes de que los hermanos desvelaran su sueño, pues se había cogido rápido al mecanismo de la conducción. No podía permitirse ir con la guardia baja, había prometido sacarles de allí y por Metalicana que iba a llevarlos hasta EEUU sanos y a salvo. Mientras meditaba todo lo sucedido y planificaba las posibles salidas del país, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir la presión de la baja temperatura calándole en los huesos.

Levy tampoco podía dormir. Tenía a Jim a su lado, descansando con serenidad como cuando dormía con su madre, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Gajeel. El cuerpo del chico temblaba, Gajeel intentaba paliar los efectos del frío acurrucándose como podía hecho una bola en el asiento delantero. La chica no podía evitar preocuparse por él, no quería que también enfermara y a pesar de que era inapropiado decidió dirigirse a él.

—Gajeel —susurró. El chico giró su rostro hacia ella.— sé-sé que es indecente. Pero... vas a costiparte... t-tú... puedes venir a dormir con nosotros. —Dijo del tirón con voz nerviosa— La parte trasera es más amplia y tenemos la manta. Y además —agregó una razón de peso para convencerle— si enfermas no podrás cumplir tu promesa. ¡Ah! Qui-quiero que sepas que yo no soy de esas, n-nunca he dormido con un chico.

El joven la miró divertido, aquella chica no dejaba de sorprenderle. Era incluso capaz de manipularle, no para obtener un beneficio, sino para ayudarle. No había conocido a nadie como ella y se alegró de tener aquel par de hermanos de compañía, más, después del último acompañante con el que había tenido que tratar.

Pasó su cuerpo en la parte trasera, Levy le hizo un hueco a su lado con tal de no molestar el sueño de Jimmy. Gajeel se colocó como pudo, intentando no acechar demasiado el cuerpo de la joven con tal de no intimidarla. Se taparon hasta los ojos, el calor corporal de los tres había creado una especie de capa que les protegía del frío. Levy no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, jamás había dormido junto a un hombre que no fuera su padre. Dibujó una sonrisa amarga en sus labios, al recobrar el momento de aquellas noches lluviosas de otoño en la que toda la familia se reunía en una misma cama apretujando sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, ahora aquel recuerdo no era más que un destello en su memoria que no se repetiría nunca más. Intentó alejar los oscuros pensamientos de su cabeza, al menos ahora sentía cierta protección al lado de Gajeel. Se sentía extraña, aunque era casi un desconocido, el contacto con su piel se le antojaba con nostalgia. Era como si hubiera nacido para dormir junto a él, sus cuerpos encajaban como las almas gemelas de las que tanto leía en la literatura. Se sonrojó y con esa imagen en su mente cerró sus párpados, dejándose arrastrar por el dulce sueño que le acompañaba por primera vez en meses.

Gajeel tardó un poco más en dormir. Escuchaba la respiración de los jóvenes moverse a su lado, tan cerca de la muchacha, podía oler el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. No era la primera vez que dormía con una chica, miles de jovencitas habían sido seducidas por él en su etapa de boxeador. Pero, siempre se marchaba antes de que despertaran y rara vez volvía a verlas. Ahora, no sólo tendría que verla al despertar, sino que en esta ocasión era su protegida y no una de sus amantes nocturnas. No obstante, ninguna mujer había despertado el nerviosismo en el joven. Experimentaba cierta inseguridad al lado de ella, pues le preocupaba decir o hacer algo que la incomodara. No entendía el por qué, pero en su interior nacía una fuerza que le instaba a luchar por protegerla y devolverle la felicidad, tanto a ella, como a su hermano. Con el pecho repleto de preocupaciones y extrañas emociones, entregó a la noche su pesado cuerpo y descansó al fin.

Si alguien se hubiera parado a observar los rostros del trío durmiente, nadie diría que venían de la peor noche de sus vidas. Acurrucados en el asiento trasero, los tres cuerpos yacían abrazados, sumergidos en un sueño tan plácido que ni la luz del cielo había logrado despertarlos. La idea de Gajeel de amanecer antes que el Sol, era ya inviable, pues el joven descansaba tranquilamente a pesar de que hacían ya un par de horas que era de día. Tan profundo era su sueño, que no percibieron el sonido de las pisadas en el suelo acercándose al automóvil. Podría haber sido un animalillo arrimándose hasta ellos, lamentablemente las firmes pisadas que marcaban la tierra pertenecían a las piernas de dos individuos.

La puerta del coche fue abierta de golpe, Gajeel frunció el ceño y desconcertado abrió los ojos. Somnoliento como estaba, despertó sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba. Pero, lo que sus ojos vieron ante él, le arrastraron hacia la cruda realidad. Se sentó de un sobresalto en el asiento, despertó a Levy y Jim con el brusco movimiento. Delante de ellos y fuera del coche, habían dos oficiales de las SS y aunque Gajeel no los conocía, reconoció a uno de ellos al instante.

Unos ojos oscuros siempre alerta demostraba fiereza, una piel pálida y tersa le daban la apariencia de una dulce muñeca, pero su larga cabellera la delataba allá donde iba y creaba el pánico. Escarlata, un color singular para la mujer más temida del gobierno. Titania estaba ante ellos, acompañada de un hombre de pelo azulado y con un tatuaje rojo en la cara. Sin duda, se había percatado de la chaqueta de oficial que Gajeel llevaba ensangrentada. Apuntándoles con el arma y con una voz autoritaria que provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de los fugitivos, sentenció:

—Salid ahora mismo del coche.


	6. Apariencias

Desfilaron desde el interior del coche uno por uno hasta salir por completo al exterior, mientras la pareja de oficiales mantenían sus fusiles en alto alerta a cualquier intento de fuga y les hacían señas para que los siguieran, el joven peli azul se colocó delante de ellos a modo de guía y la mujer pelirroja se sitúo tras ellos vigilando sus pasos. Jimmy se frotaba los ojos aún adormilado y confuso, se movía con torpeza e intentaba no mirar al frente, la tierra que pisaban sus pies le parecían un paisaje mucho más seguro, a pesar de ser un infante las emociones vividas en las últimas horas lo mantenían en un pequeño estado de shock en el que a penas pronunciaba palabra. Levy fue consciente del temblor de las piernecitas de su hermano e hizo el amago de cogerlo en brazos, pero fue parada por la fría mirada de la pelirroja, que atenta a cada acto de los jóvenes había sujetado su arma con todavía más fuerza preparada para disparar si era necesario. Gajeel sentía una punzada en el estómago, sólo había una explicación para que no les realizaran una ejecución directa: debían de tener unos planes mucho peores que la muerte. Se estremeció, quiso girar su rostro y enviar un gesto de seguridad y confianza a los hermanos, pero se sentía tan culpable por lo sucedido que temía encontrarse con los ojos de la decepción de los McGarden.

Caminaron por largo tiempo sin saber muy bien hacia donde se dirigían, el silencio era sólo interrumpido por las pisadas en algunas de las ramas secas características de aquella zona boscosa. Levy no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, pensaba al igual que Gajeel que nada bueno podía sucederles si esperaban tanto para darles muerte, se preguntó si acabarían en algunas de aquellos famosos campos donde habían ido a parar algunos de sus conocidos. Aguantó con valentía el florecer de las lágrimas, prefería la muerte a entregar la vida de su hermano a una celda oscura y húmeda donde los explotaran cada día. Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos, observaba que los movimientos de Jim plasmaban la pesadez acumulada en sus pequeños huesecitos y sintió un gran pesar en su pecho al imaginarse lo que debería de estar pasando por la cabeza del pequeño. Lo único que pudo agradecer en su interior es que sus padres no estuvieran allí para ver las condiciones en las que habían acabado sus hijos.

Un frío escalofrío plagado de dolor le recorrió el alma, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la parada del grupo. Se encontraban ante un gran edificio a las afueras del bosque que debía de tratarse de algún tipo de centro de reunión de los oficiales del gobierno « _o quizá sea el temido lugar del que tanto hablan»_ pensó la joven al fijarse más en los detalles del edificio. Sus paredes eran altas, realizadas con cemento, eran perfectas para evitar una fuga pues, además, la parte superior estaba rodeada de enredaderas de alambre que acababan con pinchos. Tragó salida, sin duda aquel lugar tan alejado de la civilización era el sitio idóneo para construir un edificio de tortura.

Sin embargo, Gajeel abría sus ojos desconcertado. Conocía a la perfección la existencia de aquellos lugares, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que en aquel recóndito rincón se hallara uno de esos edificios. No estaba del todo seguro de que se tratara de un campo de concentración y de serlo así, la mayoría de personas llevadas allí eran ejecutadas a las horas de llegar. En realidad, eran sólo unos pocos los que eran aprovechados para los trabajos forzados que ahora sacaban de la crisis al país, por lo que se temía que los hermanos McGarden serían rápidamente llevados a las _duchas_ y que probablemente él sería interrogado para después ser ejecutado por traidor o explotado como un número más del campo de exterminio. La pelirroja se adelantó y abrió las puertas del edificio, obligándoles a adentrarse en el interior. Una vez dentro, la entrada era un gran campo abierto que en ese momento se encontraba vacío de gente, al fondo se podían divisar un par de puertas que llevarían a otros compartimientos del edificio. La mujer no tuvo el interés en enseñarles más de aquel lugar y sin mostrar un ápice de temblor en sus manos, apuntó a los jóvenes que la miraban contrariados.

—Os voy a dar una única oportunidad. Me explicareis qué os ha llevado a dormir en uno de los coches ofrecidos por el gran gobernante Zeref. —al pronunciar las palabras el peli azul alzó el brazo como seña del típico saludo que se realizaba en presencia del dictador— Y por qué vas vestido como uno de nuestros oficiales y manchado de sangre.

Gajeel no podía apartar la mirada de sus profundos ojos castaños, sin duda aquella mujer debía de ser de la que tanto había oído hablar. Erza Knightwalker, una oficial que había ascendido como la espuma debido a sus innumerables asesinatos a los enemigos del Estado. Era por todos conocida por su eficacia y letalidad a la hora de trabajar, así como por su fidelidad hacia el gobernador y su fuerte devoción hacia su trabajo. El joven de ojos rojizos no podía evitar experimentar cierto temor hacia aquella mujer y aún así, no le apartaba la mirada. No cuando trataba de hallar un pellizco de bondad en ella para buscar una salvación para sus amigos.

—Me llamo Gajeel Redfox y pertenezco a las SS. —afirmó sin plasmar temor en su voz— Me apiadé de estos jóvenes campesinos y quise mantenerlos a salvo, mi acompañante se excedía en sus actos y torturaba incluso a los seguidores de Zeref, no pude evitar tomar cartas en el asunto y la situación se nos fue de las manos.

—Mientes —sentenció la pelirroja apretando los dientes y con los ojos bañados en ira apuntando con su fusil a la cabeza del joven.

Gajeel arrugó la nariz, no se le daba bien improvisar y Titania era un hueso demasiado duro de roer para él. La mujer impaciente apretó el seguro del fusil, preparada para atravesar el cráneo del joven.

—¡ESPERA! —Levy logró aclamar la atención de la pelirroja— Has.. has dicho que teníamos sólo una oportunidad, pe-pero yo no me explicado. P-por favor.. déjame a mí. —suplicó la chica con la mirada fija en el suelo, pues no sentía con el valor suficiente como para intercambiar miradas con la pelirroja.

Erza bajo un poco su arma y la invitó a explicarse, Levy tenía las manos posadas en los hombros de su hermano y dibujaba pequeñas caricias en su cuerpo con el dedo índice con tal de trasmitirle un poco de calma.

—M-mi hermano Jim y yo somos.. somos judíos. —suspiró, Gajeel le negaba con la mirada, pero la chica mantenía los ojos clavados en el frío suelo.— Toda nuestra familia está muerta, nos ocultábamos en una cabaña junto a un matrimonio soviético, ellos.. también murieron. —un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas no pudiendo resistir más la presión acumulada por horas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de hacerlas desaparecer y armándose de valor alzó su vista hacia la pelirroja y continuó con determinación.— ¡Gajeel nos salvó! Nos sacó de allí cuando su compañero mataba a nuestra madre.. antes.. antes de que pudiera hacer lo mismo con nosotros- —un llanto desgarrador salió desde lo más profundo de su ser al pronunciar aquellas palabras. A su vez, Jimmy rompió su silencio y comenzó a derramar lágrimas que acentuaban el dolor de su pecho.— Y luego, yo-yo ¡maté a aquel hombre! ¡Lo asesiné y soy un monstruo! Pero.. ¡lo volvería a hacer mil veces antes de permitir que algo malo le pasara a mi hermano! Yo... se lo prometí a mamá...

La chica cayó desplomada al suelo y se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano, ambos se abrazaban con fuerza y lloraban desesperados. Gajeel no pudo evitar contagiarse por las emociones y derramó amargas lágrimas que le escocían cual ácido adentrándose en su sangre. No era el héroe del que Metalicana podía enorgullecerse, sólo era un intento de hombre que había jugado a ser un salvador y había fracasado. Iban a morir fusilados en un campo perdido de su país, sus historias no serían más que unas huellas más en la arena borradas por la espuma del mar.

Erza no dejaba de mirarles con un extraño gesto en su rostro, dirigiéndose a Gajeel le preguntó por el relato que acababa de escuchar:

—¿Es eso cierto? —el joven respiró hondo desconfiado, pero asintió.— Bien, os agradezco vuestra sinceridad. Lamentablemente, como delincuentes es mi deber ejecutaros.

—¡NO! —gritó el joven al atravesar su alma la sentencia de la pelirroja.— Déjalos ir, por favor. Son sólo víctimas de una guerra, tómame a mí en su lugar- —abrió sus brazos dejando al descubierto su pecho reclamando la zona perfecta donde entrenar su puntería.

—Gajeel... —Levy sujetaba una de las manos del joven bajándola, estrechándola con fuerza y negándole con la cabeza— ¿cómo íbamos a sobrevivir aquí sin tu ayuda? No quiero entregar a mi hermano a un campo de concentración. Le prometí a mi madre que lucharía por nuestras vidas, pero.. ¡esto ni si quiera puede llamarse vida! —enfatizó señalando con los brazos extendidos en alto— Si vamos a morir hoy de todos modos, es mejor que al menos lo hagamos acompañados.

La muchacha le dedicó una pequeña y dulce sonrisa al joven, limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de su hermano y sujetó con una mano la del pequeño, y con otra unió sus dedos a los del chico. Gajeel se rindió abatido, su situación era insostenible y no encontraban alternativas con las que poder huir a la llamada de la muerte. Estaban desarmados, agotados y solos ante el mundo. La única opción que quedaba era la de endulzar aquel amargo momento. Le devolvió a Levy el apretón, colocó a Jimmy en el medio y sujetó su manita libre con cariño. El único consuelo de rendirse en aquella guerra basada en la supervivencia, era morir junto aquellas dos personitas que habían logrado alumbrar la oscuridad del rumbo de su vida. Sonrió observando a los hermanos Mcgarden y deseó con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse con Metalicana en el otro lado.

—Pronto abrazarás a nuestra familia de nuevo, Jimmy —pronunció la mayor de los McGarden con una atenta sonrisa.

El pequeño asintió con la mayor de las sonrisas que pudo dedicarle a su hermana, pues era evidente que Jim había heredado la fortaleza de todos los miembros de su familia. Sin embargo, Levy no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, pues temía que debido a sus actos no sería enviada al cielo donde descansaba su familia. Llenó su pecho con la esperanza de que su Dios la perdonara de todos sus pecados y sujetó con más fuerza las manos de su hermano y la de Gajeel. Había llegado el momento, la pelirroja les apuntaba dispuesta a disparar y como un acto de sintonía los tres cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Una estrepitosa melodía de balas resonó, ante el silbido de éstas un grupo de pájaros próximo al edificio salió volando con su característico sonido como si se tratara de una especie de quejido por parte de las aves.

Levy abrió los ojos sorprendida por la inexistencia del dolor físico y buscó en la escena a sus padres. No obstante, seguía sintiendo la calidez de sus manos acompañadas por Jim y Gajeel, y en el lugar de sus progenitores se cruzó con la mirada del hombre de cabello azulado haciendo un gesto con el dedo pidiendo silencio y junto a él, la mujer escarlata volvía a realizar un movimiento de la cabeza indicando que los siguieran de nuevo. Ninguno de los tres comprendía nada de lo sucedido, Gajeel se palpó a sí mismo el pecho para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño. Seguían vivos, las balas habían sido disparadas, pero nunca alcanzaron sus cuerpos. Erza tenía al parecer, otros planes para ellos.

La siguieron dubitativos, los llevó hasta una de las puertas que habían visto desde la distancia y los introdujo en el interior. Dentro, no había más que una pequeña sala con un escritorio y una amplia estantería, ni ventanas, ni otras puertas con distintas salidas. Entonces, la chica se aseguró que nadie les seguía y palpando la estantería apareció ante ella un dispositivo con forma de mano, colocó la palma de la suya sobre el dispositivo y desde la estantería se abrió un pasadizo hacia un compartimiento que quedaba oculto para cualquier persona. Les indicó con la mano que pasaran y Gajeel no pudo evitar fijarse en que la mirada de la mujer había cambiado drásticamente, como si fuera una persona totalmente distinta, sus ojos reflejaban empatía por aquel trío de jóvenes.

Aún algo desconfiados, se sumergieron en el interior que les llevó hasta un largo pasadizo. Una vez todos dentro, la pelirroja comenzó a hablar:

—Aquí dentro todo está insonorizado y totalmente inaccesible para todo aquel a quien no le delegue mi permiso. Como os he dicho, mi deber era ejecutaros y por ello, a partir de ahora estáis muertos para el Estado. Cuando lleguemos a la sala común, se os explicará las normas y os proporcionaremos alimento, mantas y lo que podamos ofreceros para cubrir las necesidades básicas.— los jóvenes no daban crédito a las palabras de la mujer y Gajeel no pudo evitar intervenir.

—No lo entiendo... tú has matado a mucha gente. Eres famosa por ello, dicen que Zeref te considera su ojo derecho.

Llegaron hasta una puerta blindada que Erza abrió sin problemas, dejando al descubierto el interior de la sala, contestó al joven:

—Tienes razón. Yo he matado a mucha gente. —en el interior una gran multitud de variadas edades se amontonaban en camas improvisadas con mantas, otros cocinaban con las herramientas que podían y otros sanaban las heridas de los enfermos como medianamente les era posible dadas las circunstancias.— Aquí están todos aquellos a los que Erza Knightwalker ha dado muerte en el último año, y aquellos a los que Erza Fernandes les ha dado la oportunidad de vivir. —extendió su mano a modo de saludo ante las atónitas miradas de sus acompañantes— Vamos a comer pronto, será mejor que busquéis un buen sitio. Más tarde procederemos a la reunión.

—Siento que hayáis tenido que pasar por todo esto, teníamos que asegurarnos de que erais de fiar. —corroboró el hombre de la cicatriz roja— Mi nombre real es Jellal Fernandes, soy su marido —añadió con una sonrisa de orgullo— aunque, en este país me conocen como Mystogan.

La pareja les abandonó con fugacidad y se dirigieron a colaborar con los que trataban de cocinar. Levy aún no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder, su Dios debía de estar recompensándoles por todo el sufrimiento vivido, observó a las personas que en la lejanía trataban a los enfermos y experimentó un halo de esperanza para su hermano. Agarró a Jim de la mano y se dirigió junto a Gajeel hacia la zona de lo que suponía que era la enfermería, a pesar de que no habían separaciones en la amplia dimensión de la sala y parecía que todos sus residentes se conocían y elaboraban sus tareas diarias ante todos como si se tratara de una inmensa familia.

Mientras caminaban Gajeel sintió el peso de una mirada clavándose en su nuca. Buscando al individuo que lo acosaba en la lejanía giró su cabeza de un lado a otro inquieto.

—¿Gajeel-kun?

Una voz del pasado llegó hasta sus oídos, frenó su paso y se dirigió hacia donde pronunciaban su nombre. Antes de poder reaccionar, una mujer lo apretujaba contra su cuerpo con euforia. Gajeel se separó un poco para contemplar el rostro de la chica y una alegría le recorrió por dentro al reconocerla a pesar de los años.

—¡Juvia! —la rodeó con sus brazos gratamente sorprendido— Pero ¿qué? —la miró de arriba a abajo con asombro, pues al abrazarla sintió un pequeño bulto que llamaba su atención. Juvia abrió su abrigo mostrando una sinuosa tripita que acariciaba con orgullo.

—Juvia espera su primer bebé. Aún es pronto, pero Gray-sama esta seguro de que será una niña y quiere llamarla Ur. ¡Oh! —se tapó el rostro colorada— Gajeel-kun tiene que conocer al marido de Juvia. —le cogió de la mano para que la siguiera ante la tímida mirada de Levy. De pronto, Juvia se percató de la indumentaria de su amigo.— Gajeel-kun... ¿qué hace con un uniforme militar?

En ese momento llegaba un joven de pelo corto y negro que se presentó al lado de la embarazada de cabello azulado, tenía los ojos fijos en Gajeel mirándolo desconfiado. Juvia fue a presentárselo, pero Gray se adelantó a la muchacha.

—¿Qué hace un militar aquí? No te acerques a mi esposa. —Juvia trató de hacerle ver a su marido que Gajeel era de confianza, el joven de cabellera larga comprendió la actitud de Gray y agachó la mirada. Parecía que mientras llevara aquel traje, no iba a ser bienvenido en ningún lugar. Ante el silencio de Gajeel, Gray se impacientó y se colocó frente a él amenazándole con la mirada. Levy no pudo evitar reaccionar y se interpuso entre los dos hombres.

—¡Para! No es lo que piensas. —Gray bajó el rostro hasta fijarse en la menuda jovencita que lo miraba suplicante— Gajeel no es lo que parece y sobre todo ¡nunca seguiría a un monstruo como Zeref!

La intervención de la chica apaciguó los humos, permitiendo que Gajeel ofreciera una explicación de su vestimenta, junto a Levy relataron todo lo acontecido ante la atenta mirada de sus oyentes. Rememorar cada segundo de su dolorosa vivencia era un trago amargo difícil de superar, pero contarlo juntos les ayudaba a mantener la serenidad para continuar adelante.

—¿Gajeel-kun significa eso qué Metalicana...

Gajeel agachó la vista abatido como respuesta y Juvia dejó caer unas pequeñas lágrimas apenada. Ella y Gajeel se habían criado juntos en Münich, el padre de la joven viajaba continuamente y a menudo se asentaba por unos años en alguna localización del país. Por ello, nunca tenía tiempo de hacer amigos, ya de por sí le era una hazaña complicada teniendo en cuenta la particular personalidad de la chica, pero el hecho de tener que cambiar cada dos por tres de casa todavía acentuaba más su problema de socialización. Juvia no creció en el entorno feliz que sus padres intentaban aparentar, su padre acarreaba una larga enfermedad indetectable para el ojo humano, pero no por ello menos letal. El señor Loxar padecía depresión crónica, razón por la cual su mujer acababa sintiéndose sola y caía en brazos de otros hombres, aunque de cara al público siempre trasmitían la imagen de un matrimonio feliz. Sin embargo, la tormentosa relación de sus progenitores junto con los brotes depresivos de su padre, marcaron la personalidad de la pequeña y Juvia se convirtió en la niña solitaria que siempre lloraba. Nadie quería compartir el tiempo con una infante que trataba a su muñeco como un ser vivo, ningún niño deseaba ser amigo de la niña llorona, ninguno a excepción de Gajeel. Él comprendía la impotencia y rabia que despertaba el ser rechazado por todos por ser diferente y no pudo evitar acercarse a esa niña de mirada triste que se sentaba sola en los recreos. Desde el día que cruzaron su primeras palabras, se convirtieron en mejores amigos que compartían su tiempo dentro y fuera de las clases. Juvia siempre que podía se escapaba de su casa para llegar hasta el taller de los Redfox, pues con Metalicana sentía la calidez que añoraba de sus padres y en Gajeel veía al hermano que siempre deseó.

Justo sería la enfermedad de su padre la causante de la separación de ésta de su familia postiza, pues al poco tiempo de que el señor Loxar se colgará del cuello hasta acabar con su vida, su mujer decidió hacer las maletas para marchar de la ciudad y empezar una nueva vida junto a otro hombre. La última vez que Gajeel vio a Juvia fue similar a su primer encuentro, al igual que entonces el agua de la lluvia les acompañaba en la despedida, la chica tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar y el alma rota tras la pérdida de su padre y la consecuente marcha que la separaría para siempre de los Redfox. La mujer de la lluvia pensó que jamás volvería a verles, cuando se encontró abrazando de nuevo a quien consideraba un hermano, creyó que haría lo mismo con Metalicana. Pero, los malos recuerdos que tanto la habían acompañado en su solitaria adolescencia renacían al entender que nunca más abrazaría al hombre que la trató como a una hija. Sollozó abrazando a Gajeel, ante la atenta mirada de su marido, quien tantas veces había oído hablar sobre la familia Redfox y ahora contemplaba a Gajeel con admiración y cariño por ser responsable de los pocos recuerdos felices de la infancia de su mujer.

Por su parte, Juvia les contó que cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad acudió a Berlín a trabajar, con tal de ahorrar lo suficiente como para viajar hasta París y emprender la carrera de actriz. Gajeel sonrió al escucharlo, pues recordó lo dramática, imaginativa y teatrera que siempre fue su amiga de la infancia. Aunque, lo que encontró la mujer al llegar a la ciudad fue un revoltijo en su estómago al ver por primera vez al hombre de su vida, Gray, el jefe de la heladería donde iba a trabajar. Por desgracia, pronto Gray fue buscado para alistarse en las SS y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de escapar, se llevó con él a su amada y emprendieron una vida clandestina de constante huida.

—Afortunadamente Erza-chan encontró a Gray y Juvia y nos llevó hasta este lugar. Juvia sabe que no son las mejores condiciones, pero todos aquí somos fugitivos de la ley que unidos formamos una gran familia. Aquí hemos hallado la bondad que tanto echamos en falta en tiempos de guerra y además, pronto trazará el plan de huida del país.

—¿Cómo va a lograr sacar del país a una cincuentena de personas sin ser vistas? —preguntó Levy asombrada, que se había quedado a escuchar el relato con paciencia junto a Jimmy.

Juvia abrió la boca para contestar, cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de un cubierto chocando contra una olla. Erza trataba de llamar la atención de los presentes para que se fijaran en ella.

—Escuchadme todos, poneros en orden vamos a repartir la comida. Cuando acabemos, os explicaré a todos el plan, pues debido a una serie de problemas tendremos que adelantar la salida a esta semana.

Levy abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba « _¿de verdad podrá sacarnos de aquí? ¿Todo nuestro sufrimiento tendrá un final feliz?»_ se cuestionaba la joven una y otra vez. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la luz guiara sus caminos hacia la libertad, necesitaba sentir la sonrisa triunfante de su familia desde el cielo acompañando la paz de sus corazones. Dispuesta a dirigirse junto a sus acompañantes hacia la cola con el despertar de la esperanza latiendo en su corazón, un nuevo disgusto le arrebató toda posibilidad de mantener la sonrisa.

De pronto, Jimmy cayó en el suelo inconsciente, la chica se abalanzó hacia él moviéndolo con esmero y entonces todo su alrededor empezó a nublarse ante la desesperación de no ver reacción en el niño. Las personas de su lado se aproximaron para intentar ayudarles, pero cuantas más personas se acercaban menos podía percibir Levy de su alrededor. Su vista se oscurecía dejándola arrastrar por la ansiedad y el miedo, suplicándole a los cielos que no le arrebataran a su hermano pequeño.


	7. El plan

—¡Jimmy! ¡Jimmy! —gritaba su hermana zarandeando al pequeño en un intento desesperado por hacerlo reaccionar.

Una gran muchedumbre les rodeaba sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, pues la chica ni si quiera escuchaba las palabras de Gajeel tal y como se encontraba. En la distancia, Erza silenció su discurso y de un salto se dirigió hacia ellos, acompañada por Jellal y un señor de baja estatura y avanzada edad que caminaba con dificultad con la ayuda de un bastón. Se movieron lo más rápido posible, abriendo paso entre la multitud hasta los hermanos. Sin que Levy se percatara de su presencia, Erza posó una mano sobre la muñeca del pequeño por unos segundos y la soltó algo más relajada al comprobar la normalidad de su pulso. Su hermana lloraba bloqueada abrazada al cuerpo del niño, pero Gajeel la sujetó de los hombros para que se separara de Jim. Erza aprovechó para posar una mano sobre la cálida frente del chiquillo y torció su rostro.

—Tiene fiebre, doctor. Necesita tratamiento urgente. —le dijo al hombre que llegaba con dificultad hacia la escena.— Salid todos de aquí, el niño necesita aire —ordenó a los presentes que miraban la situación contrariados.

—Lhjkleva díkhhuas igual y mi padre y herhgfvmana murieron así —trató de decir Levy entre fuertes sollozos que impedían su habla. Erza miró hacia Gajeel algo confusa.

—Su padre y hermana murieron por la misma enfermedad —tradujo a su manera el joven a la pelirroja.

El señor mayor asintió y con la ayuda de Jellal se arrodilló ante el niño y le realizó una pequeña observación en los ojos y boca. Mientras, Levy miraba medio ausente a su hermano perdida en sus pensamientos, sin dejar de pedir plegarias a su Dios para que no se lo llevara de su lado. Gajeel le apretaba el hombro en señal de seguridad, tenía fe que aquel hombre de blancos cabellos fuera capaz de sanar a Jim. Tras inspeccionar algunas zonas de su cuerpo y asegurarse de que el niño no corría peligro, abrió sus labios y con una voz que trasmitía serenidad aclaró:

—Aparte de hallarse en un estado de shock importante, me atrevería a decir que tengo los recursos necesarios para curar su enfermedad. Este tipo de virus es común que se desarrolle en condiciones poco higiénicas y mal condicionadas. ¡Las personas no conocen lo importante que es la limpieza para erradicar enfermedades! Desde que se descubrió la existencia de las bacterias y aparecieron las medidas de higiene ha descendido notablemente el número de enfermedades trasmitidas, así como la ciencia con sus avances ha logrado una gran mejora en la medicina. —Su voz sonaba alegre a pesar de las circunstancias y se dirigió a Levy fijando unos ojos bondadosos en la chica— No te preocupes, los señores Fernades me han proporcionado material suficiente para seguir ejerciendo mi oficio aquí. Este niño sólo necesita el tratamiento adecuado, en cuestión de una semana aquello que se ha llevado a muchos será un simple mal sabor de boca para vosotros. Vamos, acudamos a las camillas donde tengo los materiales.- añadió indicando a los jóvenes que le siguieran. En ese preciso instante, Jim abrió los ojos.

—Levy —musitó con la voz débil. Su hermana le cogió de la mano con los ojos aún húmedos— tengo frío.

El niño tenía la cara colorada por la fiebre, temblaba ligeramente y aún así trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos sin apartar la vista de su hermana. Erza se arrimó al niño y con una caricia en sus rizos dorados le dijo:

—Ahora tu hermanita tiene que comer para recuperar fuerzas y enseguida te traerá un plato caliente para ti, pero primero el doctor debe de hacerte unas pruebas. ¿Vienes a mis brazos y así no tienes que caminar hasta allí?

El niño la miraba desconfiado y temeroso al no entender muy bien la situación, pero ante la expresión de su hermana que asentía levemente accedió a marcharse con la mujer, extendiendo sus brazos y rodeándole el cuello mientras ella lo agarraba con fuerza y se marchaba junto al doctor ante la mirada preocupada de Levy. Gajeel por su parte, la animó a caminar hacia la comida para servirse un par de platos y comer junto al matrimonio Fullbuster. Mientras caminaban, Erza trataba de aproximarse al niño y distraerle del dolor con una animada conversación.

—Se nota que te llevas bien con tu hermana, la quieres mucho ¿verdad? Por cierto, no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

El niño le contestó con el silencio, Erza acogía al pequeño entre sus brazos sintiendo su cuerpo tenso ante su presencia. Podía percibir el brillo del miedo en su mirada y la pelirroja experimentó un sentimiento desolador al notar el terror que plasmaba en una criatura tan inocente como un niño. Su marido se percató del dolor emergente en el pecho de su amada e intentó suavizar el ambiente entablando conversación con él.

—Tu nombre es Jim ¿verdad? —el niño dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia el peliazulado y asintió— ¿Sabes? Mi mujer y yo tenemos una pequeña esperándonos en nuestro país, la echamos mucho de menos. —se fijó que el rostro del pequeño mostraba una mayor atención y continuó— Es una niña muy vivaracha y cariñosa, lamentablemente tiene pocos amigos de su edad con los que jugar y se pasa el tiempo con su gatita blanca. Cinco años es la edad perfecta para encontrar amigos para toda la vida ¿no crees?

—¡Yo también tengo cinco años! —dijo Jim orgulloso hinchando su pecho, Jellal soltó una sincera carcajada ante la reacción del niño.

—¡Eso es genial! Podrías hacerte su amigo y acompañarla mientras nosotros estemos aquí. Dime Jimmy ¿cuidarás de nuestra hija Wendy por nosotros?

El chiquillo asintió con dulzura, Jellal había logrado evadirlo de su mal trago y arrancarle una sinuosa sonrisa. Se sintió complacido no sólo por animarle, también porque de reojo podía observar como el rostro de su mujer dibujaba una expresión más sosegada gracias a su intervención. No había nada en el mundo que a Jellal le llenara más que la felicidad de su hija y esposa, aún en los malos momentos luchaba por regalarle un atisbo de la paz de la que tanto carecían en aquellos tiempos. Sonrió manteniendo una alegre conversación con el niño, mientras caminaba junto a Erza y el doctor hacia una zona donde se podían apreciar un par de camillas acompañadas por un montón de mantas apiladas en el suelo.

Levy miraba desde la lejanía cómo un hombre se levantaba de una de las camillas para ofrecerle su lugar a Jimmy. Este acto hizo vibrar su corazón, se podía apreciar perfectamente que aquel hombre no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, se percibía la desnutrición en su anatomía y se movía con dificultad y aún así, le ofrecía a su hermano sin pensárselo una de las dos únicas camillas que había en toda la sala. Se le escapó una lágrima observando la escena, si el hombre estaba en la camilla aún con la escasez de éstas, sólo podía significar que su estado era grave, pero incluso en su situación dejaba su cama para un niño a quién ni si quiera conocía. Levy tenía muy claro que en cuanto tuvieran los platos de comida en sus manos, acudiría junto a su hermano no sin antes agradecerle su bondad. Gajeel se fijó en las lágrimas que acariciaban las mejillas de la chica y automáticamente deslizó un dedo por el rostro de ella para limpiarlas. Levy reaccionó sonriéndole con timidez y retornó la mirada hacia su hermano, que yacía en la camilla mientras el doctor procedía a observarlo con mayor detenimiento, Jellal estaba arrodillado en el suelo mientras gesticulaba con energía para entretener al chiquillo y Erza los miraba en la lejanía clavando sus profundos ojos en Levy. La joven de cabello azulado desvió la mirada para observar el resto de la estancia. Era evidente que contaban con pocos medios y se las ingeniaban para convivir lo mejor que les era posible, aunque las condiciones dejaban mucho que desear, todos colaboraban para subsistir con dignidad ante las circunstancias. Se sintió aliviada al hallarse en un lugar donde todos cuidaban del resto como una gran familia.

Sin darse cuenta, la cola para la comida se había disipado y se encontraba junto al matrimonio Fullbuster y Gajeel a punto de rellenar sus platos vacíos de la gran olla que tenían ante ellos. Erza se había desplazado hasta ellos sin que Levy fuera consciente.

—Tu hermano se recuperará. El doctor asegura que tiene los medicamentos indicados para tratarle, lo cual es una suerte pues sin la cura él no... —la pelirroja no pudo acabar la frase ante la expresión dolorosa de Levy— h-he improvisado unos asientos en el suelo con mantas, podéis llevaros los platos y comer junto a Jimmy. Vosotros también podéis acompañarnos —se dirigió hacia el matrimonio—. Os explicaré mientras tanto los planes.

El cuarteto asintió y llenaron los platos, Gajeel se ofreció a llevar el plato de Jimmy y Levy le agradeció con dulzura, todo ante la atenta mirada de Juvia que susurraba divertida a su marido cualquier _típico delirio suyo_ , o eso pensó Gajeel mientras miraba a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

Llegaron hasta la camilla, Levy se aproximó hasta el hombre que antes descansaba donde ahora se encontraba su hermano y le agradeció gratamente su comportamiento.

—¡Levy! Mi nuevo amigo Jellal dice que me voy a poner bien pronto y en EEUU podré hacerme amigo de su hija. ¡Ah! Y el doctor es muy amable conmigo —dijo el pequeño con una dulce sonrisa que desprendió en el mismo momento en el que volvió a toparse con su adorada hermana.

—Lo sé, cariño. —le acarició los mechones dorados palpando su frente que aún se mantenía caliente— Ahora tienes que sentarte y comer para coger fuerzas —el niño obedeció a pesar de no encontrarse del todo predispuesto para ingerir comida.

—Y tú también debes reponer fuerzas —le reprochó Gajeel agarrándola de la manga de la blusa con el porte serio. Juvia lo miró con los ojos brillantes, pero pronto el ojorubí silenció cualquier comentario dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante.

Se sentaron y comieron juntos, a excepción de Erza y Jellal que no probaron bocado, pero los acompañaban en presencia. Antes de que pudieran proceder a su relato, Gajeel se adelantó ansioso:

—Y bien ¿cómo es que la más sanguinaria de las SS resulta ser una liberadora de _esclavos_?

—No te andas con rodeos ¿eh? —soltó la pelirroja. Suspiró, miró a su marido en busca de fuerzas para proceder su relato y comenzó— Tanto Jellal como yo somos estadounidenses, desde que empezó la guerra nos preparamos para adquirir el acento y comportamientos propios de Alemania con la idea de infiltrarnos y destruir las ideas de Zeref desde dentro. Cuando llegamos aquí hace poco más de un año, comprobamos la cruel realidad que se experimenta en el régimen, decidimos informar a nuestros aliados y realizar un plan apoyado desde fuera para sacar al máximo número de inocentes que nos fuera posible y llevarlos hasta EEUU con la posibilidad de rehacer sus vidas.

—Pero... —interrumpió Levy confusa— las últimas noticias que pude escuchar hace unos días en la radio anunciaban que EEUU no estaba interviniendo en la guerra y tú hablas de un período superior a un año.

—Nosotros no luchamos por EEUU, el gobierno estadounidense no tiene nada que ver con esto. Nosotros luchamos por y para nuestra familia —sentenció Jellal con determinación.

—Exacto. —continuó Erza— Al menos de manera oficial nuestro país no ha entrado en guerra. Pero, no formamos parte del gobierno, en realidad, somos una agencia secreta que actúa de manera independiente. Fue formada hace más de cien años, tenemos miembros repartidos por todo el mundo que ocultan su identidad irreconocible para todo aquel que no sepa de nuestra existencia. Es más, el matrimonio Dreyar que nombrasteis formaban parte de nuestra familia. —Levy soltó un gritito y se tapó la boca con las manos ante la revelación— Si os acogieron es porque confiaban en vosotros y su intención era que acabarais aquí para poder huir. Es un duro golpe para nosotros conocer sus muertes y más lo será para su nieto Laxus...

—Ahora que ya sabéis nuestro origen —continuó Jellal al percibir el dolor en la voz quebrada de su mujer— os explicaré cuál es el plan a seguir. Fuera del país contamos con aliados que nos ayudaran a salir de aquí, para que no sospechen de nosotros y podamos continuar con nuestra labor aquí, justo en una semana saldremos Erza y yo de nuestra sede, que es precisamente donde nos encontramos ahora. Ese mismo día por la mañana este centro sufrirá un "ataque enemigo", que en realidad serán nuestros aliados. Quitarán del medio todos los _obstáculos_ que encuentren y os liberarán. Deberéis de obedecerles, sobre todo podéis confiar en Laxus Dreyar y los hermanos Strauss. Cuentan con mucho apoyo externo y son muy fuertes, os acabarán sacando del país hasta la parte francesa no invadida por Alemania y desde allí partiréis en barco hacia EEUU. Para no dejar pistas, en cuanto estéis todos fuera prenderán fuego a este edificio para borrar cada huella. Sabemos que es un plan arriesgado, muchas vidas pueden perderse e incluso nosotros mismos podríamos perecer. —tragó saliva, agarró la mano de su mujer con fuerza y se estremeció al pensar que nunca más abrazaría a las chicas de su vida— Pero, no tenemos más opción. Debemos de ser todos organizados y valientes para que todo salga bien.

Gajeel y Levy trataban de asimilar la información que acababan de escuchar. Todo era muy confuso, las horas vividas en el último día parecían eones por la variabilidad de emociones experimentadas.

—Y cuándo estemos allí ¿cómo sobreviviremos? Ni si quiera conocemos la lengua. —cuestionó Levy.

—Iremos a Nueva York. —le contestó Gajeel, la chica lo miró desconcertada— Mi padre tenía amigos allí, me dijo que los buscara. —acabó la frase con un tono dudoso, pues ni el mismo comprendía las palabras de su padre, ni sabía cómo salvar la situación. Erza abrió los ojos con curiosidad, pero lejos de ser entrometida con el joven procedió a contestar a la chica.

—El viaje en barco son de cuatro a seis meses, en ese tiempo nuestros aliados os enseñaran nuestro idioma y una vez allí os proporcionarán indicaciones para salir del paso. Obviamente, no contamos con los recursos para solucionaros la vida a todos, pero sí podemos facilitaros los primeros meses hasta que os estabilicéis y podáis subsistir por vuestra cuenta.

En ese mismo instante llegaba el doctor, quien les había abandonado para dejar al niño comer con tranquilidad.

—Jóvenes, os he calentado un poco de agua en un barril para que podáis asearos un poco. Además, he oído que no te sentías a gusto con esa ropa. —dijo dirigiéndose a Gajeel.— Lamentablemente no contamos con mucha intimidad aquí, mucha gente se lava como puede con las prendas interiores puestas o se bañan mientras alguien rodea el barril con sábanas para que nadie pueda verles al desnudo. Tampoco dura mucho tiempo caliente el agua, por lo que mucha gente se baña en grupos. Pero, siendo pareja no creo que haya problemas en este aspecto.

—¡No-nosotros no somos pareja! —gritaron con las mejillas enrojecidas. Juvia respondió con una carcajada mientras Gajeel la mataba con la mirada y el anciano doctor se disculpaba de su error ante Levy.

Después del bochorno vivido, Juvia se ofreció a llevarles las toallas hasta el barril y Gray acompañó a los Fernandes para recoger nuevos ropajes para ellos, mientras que Gajeel y los hermanos McGarden se encontraban frente a la improvisada _bañera_ sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar con la ducha. No era nada fácil desprenderse de sus vestimentas para entrar en el agua, ni por la cantidad de personas que convivían allí y mucho menos por la presión de verse desnudos el uno al otro. Levy se adelantó con las mejillas enrojecidas y decidió desvestir a su hermano pequeño ahora que el agua todavía estaba caliente. Jim le ayudaba a quitarse las prendas y aunque a su hermana no le hacía gracia, el pequeño finalmente se desnudó por completo y se introdujo con la ayuda de Levy dentro del barril, el cual le cubría hasta el cuello y mantenía todo su cuerpo caliente. El niño soltó un suspiro de placer al sentir la calidez del agua rodeándole la piel, calmando el cansancio acumulado. Gajeel miraba nervioso de un lado para otro, mientras el pequeño frotaba con sus manos el jabón que había dejado el doctor creando espuma que su hermana utilizó para enjabonarle sus dorados ricitos.

—Oye..yo puedo asearme después, puedo pedirle a Juvia que tape el barril con una sábana para que puedas bañarte con tranquilidad. —miró la sábana que sostenía entre sus manos— Incluso, puedo sujetarla yo mismo sino quieres perderte el agua caliente, puedo vendarme los ojos si no te fías.

Gajeel tragó saliva, « _¿De verdad acabo de soltar esta mierda?»_ se cuestionó inaudito. Intentó evadir la mirada de la chica, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en su rojez y se imaginó cómo luciría su propio rostro ahora mismo. La respuesta de la chica lo sorprendió todavía más.

—N-no voy a bañarme sin la ropa interior. Pu-puedes taparme tú mismo, s-si esperamos a Juvia quizá cuando te metas el agua esté helada y enfermes. P-pero por favor, júrame que no mirarás —sus ojos se tornaron suplicantes y suscitó cierta dulzura en el joven, quien asintió con nobleza.

Gajeel alzó la sábana sin mucho esfuerzo, pues la corta estatura de la joven le facilitaba la tarea. Levy había entrado dentro del agua sujetando su falda para no empaparla mucho y cuando estuvo cubierta se desprendió de ella desde arriba y la tiró al suelo fuera de la sábana, quedándose sólo con la blusa, la cual también se quitó, para acabar finalmente con una camiseta de tirantes de encaje blanco y unas braguitas del mismo color a modo de ropa interior. Todo ello, lo hizo mientras tenía el rostro de Gajeel ante ella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los brazos extendidos a cada extremo para cubrirlos en el baño. Se le hizo extraña la situación, y sin saber por qué, no pudo evitar quedarse por un instante fija observando el rostro del chico. Hizo un movimiento con la mano ante la cara del joven, para comprobar que no podía ver nada y sonrió complacida al no ver reacción alguna en él. Frotó el jabón con energía para terminar de limpiar a su hermano y asearse a sí misma lo más rápido posible, para que el joven al menos encontrara el agua templada. Durante el proceso, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a Gajeel, con los párpados agachados perdía aquella imagen ruda que lo caracterizaba para tornarse un muchacho frágil de rasgos duros pero atractivos.

En ese momento, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Juvia que llegaba ya con las toallas, Levy avisó a Gajeel de que ya habían acabado su baño y éste abrió los ojos con la cabeza en dirección hacia Juvia evitando cualquier contacto con Levy. Juvia se introdujo entre las ábana para pasarle a la muchacha la toalla, con la que rápidamente se cubrió y avisó a Gajeel, quien agarró la otra toalla para sacar a Jim y cubrirle enseguida con ella para que no se costipara, a la vez que ayudaba a los McGarden a salir del barril. Por un momento, Gajeel tenía en brazos a los dos hermanos y Juvia los miraba con ternura.

—Juvia piensa que hacen muy buena pareja y parecen una familia.

Al final, la mujer de la lluvia se había salido con la suya sentenciando su opinión, provocando la ira de Gajeel que encolerizado le chillaba a su amiga, pero la peliazul enseguida empezó a hacer pucheros y provocó el silencio de su enfurruñado amigo. De mala gana se desprendió de su abrigo de oficial dejando a la vista un torso cubierto con una camiseta de tirantes negra que remarcaba su trabajado torso, fue quitándose el resto de ropaje hasta quedarse en ropa interior sin ningún tipo de pudor y se introdujo en el agua que a penas cubría su cuerpo y se aseó como pudo. Justo en aquel momento, Erza miraba hacia ellos con la mirada perdida, hasta que sus ojos contemplaron algo que la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Un símbolo tatuado en el brazo de Gajeel que reconocía muy bien. Sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia su esposo.

—Jellal...

 _¡PUM!_

Una explosión hizo volar la puerta por los aires arrastrando tras de sí un abanico de escombros, un grupo de personas había salido disparada por los aires ante el impacto y ahora se encontraban malheridas en el suelo. Los Fernandes no lo dudaron ni un instante, agarraron sus armas y se dirigieron hacia la entrada, donde una ventisca de polvo y humo impedía la visibilidad. Tras ellas, poco a poco fue apareciendo la figura de un gigante de dos metros, tan ancho y robusto como alto...

 ***Nota de autora: quiero aclarar que mi historia sucede en verano de 1941 y que EEUU no entró en la guerra hasta el invierno. Así, como en este año Alemania invadía gran parte de Europa.**


	8. El color de la esperanza

El caos se había desatado en la gran sala, las personas corrían despavoridas en busca de refugio, Gajeel había salido del barril con el cuerpo empapado dispuesto a luchar contra quien hiciera falta, a su lado se encontraba Gray que acababa de llegar con los ropajes y se dirigía también dispuesto a combatir. Erza desactivó el seguro del fusil y apuntó a su objetivo. Conforme el humo se desvaneció el responsable de la explosión dejaba al descubierto su rostro, ahora tosiendo y espantando con una mano el círculo polvoriento que lo rodeaba. La pelirroja enfurecida actuó sin dudar y le asestó un golpe con el fusil en la cabeza provocando un quejido en el hombre.

—¡ELFMAN GILIPOLLAS! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES?

Un hombre albino de piel morena se frotaba la cabeza de donde brotaba un chichón justo donde le había asestado la pelirroja, Jellal tenía la mano colocada en su frente con una expresión desesperada, antes de que Gajeel y Gray se abalanzaran sobre Elfman los paralizó con una llave y les susurró la identidad de éste, al tiempo que intentaba llamar la atención de las múltiples familias para trasmitirles calma, labor nada sencilla si se tenía en cuenta que la gran parte de personas habían entrado en un estado de histeria colectiva. En la distancia, Levy y Juvia se habían arrinconado en el suelo junto a Jimmy y temblaban sin cesar. Tras el albino, apareció una mujer de largos cabellos castaños que escondía una mirada ofuscada detrás de sus gafas.

—Ya le dije a este imbécil que buscáramos otros métodos más ortodoxos para derribar el escondite, pero se empeñó en que hacerlo estallar _era de hombres_. —bufó la muchacha que lo acompañaba en tono burlón. Erza lanzó el fusil para golpearla también, pero a diferencia del joven lo esquivó sin dificultad.

—¡Evergreen! ¡Uní en el mismo equipo a Elfman con su hermana y contigo precisamente porque sois las que mejor mantenéis a ralla sus tonterías varoniles! ¿No me digas qué la _reina de las hadas_ se está ablandando? —Erza frunció el ceño al no ver el resto del equipo junto a ellos— ¿Dónde están? Y ¿por qué estáis aquí?

—Laxus está... —Evergreen agachó unos ojos brillantes en lágrimas hacía el suelo sin poder finalizar la frase. Erza no podía creerlo, Laxus tenía el mismo rango que ella y alguien de su nivel no podía haber perecido tan fácilmente.

Una voz familia interrumpió la tensión de los presentes.

—Laxus aún está con nosotros y yo también. Además, no queda ni un alma enemiga viva en este edificio. —una joven de larga cabellera blanca manchada del carmín de la sangre apareció tras ellos, acompañada de un hombre con un dorado y puntiagudo pelo que caminaba sostenido por la joven y oprimía con fuerza la herida de su tripa.

Rápidamente fueron asistidos, Erza dirigió la mirada hacia su marido en busca de ayuda, que ahora se encontraba tranquilizando a la gente con la ayuda de Gray y Gajeel. El peliazulado notó la mirada de su esposa y opositando su confianza en los morenos para seguir con la labor de trasmitir calma a las familias, se dirigió hacia sus amigos. Cuando sentaron a Laxus en el suelo, la joven albina presionó el abdomen del rubio, quien bramó un rugido de dolor.

—Tendrías que haberme dejado allí, Mirajane —le reprochó con una media sonrisa. La joven le mantuvo la mirada molesta, no le veía la gracia a la situación, con un dedo silenció los labios del hombre antes de que pudiera volver a soltar alguna barbaridad.

En ese momento, Jellal apareció con unas pocas vendas en la mano y se las pasó a la albina que yacía en el suelo junto a Laxus. Desabrochó el abrigo de las SS que ahora todos ellos llevaban puesto para infiltrarse, le desgarró con fuerza bruta la camisa interior que de blanca había pasado a roja y con suma delicadeza agarró unas pinzas que guardaba en su bolsillo derecho y comenzó a retirar la bala incrustada en su abdomen ante los débiles quejidos del rubio. Sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros en su nuca comenzó a dar explicaciones de la presencia del equipo allí.

—Creemos que alguien próximo a Zeref sospecha de vosotros, en cuanto Freed recibió la copia de los últimos informes de gobierno, decidimos irrumpir en la sede antes de la fecha señalada para evitar un ataque sorpresa. Shh, tranquilo ya casi está. —le susurró a Laxus mientras estaba a punto de extraer la bala de su cuerpo.— Como comprenderéis, el cambio de planes significa que vosotros también estáis muertos y tenéis que regresar con nosotros a EEUU. Quedaros sería peligroso, fuera todo está preparado Freed y Bickslow tienen un camión preparado cada uno para que podamos huir, tenemos los explosivos a punto para calcinar este horrible lugar y en la frontera hay más de los nuestros para ayudarnos.

—Mirajane, tenemos un deber aquí. Muchas personas nos necesitan para huir del país, no podemos abandonarlos a su suert...

—¡Erza tienes una hija! ¡No puedes anteponer tu sentido del deber a tus sentimientos! ¡Vuestra presencia esta registrada aquí, no tendría sentido que nosotros huyamos y salgáis ilesos! ¡Sospecharán de vosotros, joder! —Erza apretó la mandíbula y se le aceleró la respiración, nadie le levantaba la voz. Nadie excepto Mirajane Strauss. La albina se percató de la sensibilidad de la pelirroja y suavizó su tono— Er-chan... eres como una hermana para mí y te conozco muy bien. Sé lo importante que es para ti el honor de continuar con tus obligaciones, pero sólo hay que verte... necesitas la calidez de Wendy a tu lado. Hace un año que no te veo y tus ojos ya han perdido esa luz que siempre te caracteriza.

Jellal besó con dulzura la frente de su mujer, quien aguantaba las lágrimas con dignidad. Mira logró sacar la bala entera del cuerpo del rubio, éste se estremeció al sentirla fuera de su piel y la albina apretó con fuerza la herida y comenzó a vendarla como pudo con la ayuda de sus amigos.

—Bien... si es así, debemos reunirlos a todos y salir de aquí. —afirmó la pelirroja.

Tras el comunicado de Erza, todas las familias se apresuraban a recolectar la mayor cantidad posible de objetos necesarios, dejando lo mínimo en la gran sala. Si las llamas iban a consumirlo todo, mejor llevarse lo máximo para subsistir por un tiempo indeterminado. Levy ayudaba al doctor a almacenar los medicamentos en varias bolsas, intentaba distraerse con la tarea y paliar el nerviosismo en aumento que comenzaba a sentir en el temblor de su cuerpo. Gajeel la miraba de reojo mientras colaboraba en el almacenamiento de comida en grandes sacos, cuando hubo acabado se arrimó hacia ella, sostuvo a Jimmy en brazos haciéndole gracias para despertar una sonrisa en su rostro y se lo colocó en los brazos de su hermana al tiempo que cargaba con las bolsas de medicamentos que ella había rellenado.

—Vamos enana, yo llevaré las bolsas y tú coge a tu hermano. No pensarás cargar con materiales que pesan más que tú ¿no? —dijo divertido. La chica hizo un mohín y sostuvo a Jimmy entre sus brazos para aligerar el paso.

Todo el mundo se dirigía a la salida organizados por el grupo liderado por el matrimonio Fernandes. Una cincuentena de personas de distintas edades caminaban en manada con el gesto serio, con los brazos cargados de bolsas y niños, algunas junto a sus familias, otras solitarias por la pérdida de éstas, pero todas ellas con un factor en común: el miedo al fin. Levy posó lentamente su mirada en los rostros de los individuos que como una sombra les acompañaban en su camino hacia el exterior, cada hombre, mujer y niño tenían unos rasgos propios y singulares y aún así, todos y cada uno de ellos trasmitían cierta imagen de familiaridad debido a la similitud de sus historias. Eran fugitivos, refugiados de un conflicto creado por las altas esferas. Eran hijos de la guerra. Levy se preguntó si a los ojos de los demás, ella también desprendía aquel brillo en la mirada tan plagado de miedo al fracaso como de una cierta aura de esperanza. Gajeel se percató de la seriedad de la chica e intentó romper el hielo dándole un pequeño codazo:

—Enana, no estés seria. Vamos a salir de esta, en unos meses estaremos en EEUU.

Ella asintió, aunque sus ojos seguían ensombrecidos por la preocupación. Gajeel continuó hablando de las posibilidades de sus nuevas vidas en el extranjero, Levy intentaba responderle con amagos de sonrisas, aunque lo cierto es que cada vez escuchaba menos las palabras del joven, pues conforme iban saliendo al campo exterior su corazón se encogía al visionar el escenario. Una arcada le recorrió la garganta al contemplar los cuerpos sin vida amontonados en el suelo sobre un baño de sangre. Intentó tapar los ojos de Jimmy antes de que pudiera ver la masacre, pero el niño se le adelantó y escondió su rostro entre el pecho de su hermana al observar los cadáveres. A pesar de que sabía que eran enemigos, sintió lástima por los muertos a quienes seguramente también les esperaba una familia en casa. Rogó a su Dios por sus almas y fijándose en la eficacia bélica de sus liberadores se cuestionó si realmente estaban en las manos adecuadas.

Cuando abandonaron el campo dos furgonetas les esperaban para acogerlos, de una de ellas salieron dos hombres altos, el primero, de porte elegante, cabellera verde recogida en una coleta acudió rápidamente a ayudar a Laxus; el segundo, tenía el cabello azul y un rostro más alocado se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Elfman, junto al cual en cuanto todos estuvieran a salvo, provocarían una explosión que cubriría en llamas el edificio. En cuanto Laxus fue colocado en un lugar cómodo y seguro donde poder recuperarse, todos procedieron a organizarse para dividirse en las furgonetas y marchar lo más pronto posible. Una vez dentro se acomodaron en el suelo como pudieron, pegados los unos a los otros sin a penas espacio entre personas. Antes de que cerraran las puertas de la furgoneta, Gajeel miró la luz anaranjada del atardecer en el exterior. Hacía sólo unas horas creía que iban a morir y ahora, las llamas danzaban en la lejanía hasta cubrir el lugar que por un momento creyó su tumba.

« _Ojalá el fuego también volviera cenizas nuestro dolor y purifique nuestro futuro...»._

Habían pasado varias semanas desde su marcha, la noticia de la matanza de oficiales se había expandido como la pólvora: todo el mundo hablaba de la muerte de Erza Knightwalker como un hecho insólito, al menos en los medios de comunicación no se nombraba una posible traición sino que se difundía la idea de un ataque sorpresa del bando soviético. Parecía que el plan marchaba a la perfección, en parte gracias a la gran colaboración secreta que había dentro del país. Gajeel jamás hubiera imaginado la cantidad de oficiales dispuestos a traicionar a Zeref, aunque aquello también le despertaba cierta desconfianza hacia aquellos individuos. « _Podrían hacer lo mismo con nosotros y delatarnos»_ le decía el moreno continuamente a la pelirroja, ella siempre le negaba con la cabeza y lo miraba fijamente con sus oscuros ojos de un modo extraño. Desde que habían llegado sus aliados la mujer había cambiado su actitud respecto al joven y siempre lo miraba de reojo con el ceño fruncido, cosa que a Gajeel comenzaba a ofuscarle, pero intentaba no darle mayor importancia. Mientras masticaba una pieza de fruta amarga que les habían dejado en cajas, miraba a sus acompañantes en silencio, al tiempo que éstos mantenían una conversación:

—Así que los viejos dieron su vida por vosotros, eh —dijo Laxus más para sus adentros que para Levy.

—Fueron verdaderos héroes y siempre les estaré agradecida. Dios los guarde en su gloria... —contestó la muchacha con los ojos vidriosos, lamentaba revivir aquel tormentoso recuerdo, pero más le dolía trasmitir aquella noticia al nieto del matrimonio Dreyar.

—Dios no existe niña. —Sentenció el rubio con la mirada perdida, Levy no le replicó y continuó acariciando el cabello de su hermano.

El doctor estaba junto a ellos observándoles para comprobar la evolución de la salud tanto de Laxus como de Jim, el primero parecía mejorar a pasos agigantados como si su ADN estuviera preparado para la batalla, y el pequeño lo hacía más paulatinamente pues las condiciones en la furgoneta no favorecían una mejora inmediata. Aún así, Jimmy había progresado favorablemente y el doctor consideraba que si el brote no despertaba de nuevo antes de embarcar estaría totalmente curado.

—Mira ha anunciado esta mañana que al fin estamos en Francia, la otra furgoneta casi ha llegado a su destino. —dijo Gray que en ese momento se arrimaba al grupito junto a Juvia, la cual pegó unas palmaditas a modo de triunfo, pero Levy acalló su alegría con sus palabras.

—Seguimos estando en territorio enemigo, media Francia está ocupada por las tropas de Zeref. —la peliazul embarazada bufó a desgana— Por lo que tengo entendido, bordearemos París para llegar a la costa donde un tipo llamado Gildarts o algo así nos espera con el barco. —Laxus, conocedor del plan asintió confirmando las palabras de Levy.

—¡Juvia siempre quiso conquistar París con su talento interpretativo! —suspiró la soñadora muchacha apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

Gajeel los miraba en silencio, masticando y divertido ante la actitud alegre de su amiga de la infancia cuando de pronto la furgoneta paró en seco y todos dieron un salto brusco que casi lo hace atragantarse con la comida. Alzó la mirada en busca de Levy, quien lo observaba con la respiración agitada, posó su cabeza cerca de la parte delantera del coche para escuchar e intentar averiguar lo que sucedía. Por contra, Laxus ni se inmutó, se quedó en silencio agudizando el oído para entrar en acción si era necesario, aunque sabia que con su chica de copiloto el verdadero peligro no eran las amenazas exteriores, sino su albina favorita.

—¿Adónde os dirigís con una furgoneta tan grande? —dijo una voz desde el exterior, no cabía duda de se trataba de un oficial alemán.

—Este no es el lugar indicado para una chica tan bonita. —dijo otra de las voces ignorando la presencia de Elfman. Laxus continuó inmóvil, aunque por dentro le hervía la sangre al escuchar el intento de seducción de un idiota hacia su chica.— Sal del coche, cielo —le dijo el oficial con la boca salivando como si la mujer fuera un filete de carne al que estuviera a punto de hincarle el diente. « _Eso gilipollas, sácala del coche y te pateará las pelotas»_ pensó Laxus cabreado.

Elfman intentó defender la seguridad de su hermana mayor, pero la chica lo impidió posando una mano sobre él. Mostró la más dulce de las sonrisas y salió de la furgoneta, antes de que reaccionaran uno de ellos apuntó a Elfman con su fusil, mientras que el otro se abalanzó sobre Mira arrinconándola contra la furgoneta. Justo cuando fue aposar sus manos en los senos de la mujer con la intención de desgarrar sus ropas, una punzada metálica aprisionó sus costillas despertando un agudo dolor en su interior. Antes de poder contraatacar, el hombre se cruzó con la azulada mirada de la chica, aquellos ojos que antes mostraban dulzura ahora brillaban ansiosos por la emoción de desgarrarle el cuello al enemigo, lo último que visionó el malhechor antes de morir fue un destello despiadado en la hermosa mujer. Ágil cual bailarina derribó al otro individuo antes de que pudiera dañarles y con el puñal lo degolló con la misma facilidad que al otro.

Dentro de la furgoneta una sonrisa fue dibujada en la comisura de los labios de un rubio fornido. « _Esa es la demonio de la que yo me enamoré»_ pensó. Gajeel tenía los ojos como platos, no había presenciado la escena, pero sólo la precisión que aparentaba tener Mirajane la convertía en una amenaza terrible para cualquiera que osara retarla.

—¡OH MIERDA! ¡MIRAJANE MIRA! —gritó el joven Strauss. La mujer de cabellos color nieve abrió de un plumazo las puertas de la furgoneta, un montón de rostros asustados se presentaron ante ella, pero en el fondo logró encontrar la mirada azulada que ella estaba buscando con ansias.

—¡Laxus! ¡Tenían un localizador! ¡En cuanto dejen de respirar una señal de alerta será enviada al centro más cercano para que rastreen esta zona! ¡Tenemos que avisar a la otra furgoneta!

—¡¿Qué cojones?! ¿¡Mira no sabes asegurarte del rango antes de matarlos!? —chilló el rubio levántandose de su sitio, sujetando con los dientes apretados la herida aún latente en su abdomen.

—¡Joder amor! ¡¿Cómo iba a imaginar que serían de un rango superior si se movían como si su cuerpo pesara toneladas?! Habrán subido de rango por peloteo —añadió pensativa.

—Dejad de discutir, tenemos que organizarnos —dijo el albino, la pareja asintió, Laxus ya había llegado hasta ellos caminando con cierta dificultad.

—Muy bien hermanito, voy apretar el botón de alarma que activará la misma en la furgo de Erza. Ayúdame a sacar las armas del escondite, Laxus tú has pasado más tiempo con los refugiados, te encargarás de informarles el plan de ahora en adelante y de guiarles. —se acercó y posó un dulce beso en sus labios— Te quedarás con ellos, estás herido y alguien tiene que llevar este trasto.

—Y una mierda. —Laxus la agarró de la espalda para pegarla más a él y cambió el dulce beso de Mira por uno más apasionado que despertó un rugido de placer en la joven.— Aquí hay hombres preparados, yo estoy recuperado e iré con vosotros. Desde lo de Lisanna necesitáis personas que os ayuden a centraros en la batalla.— la mirada de Mira se se volvió dolor, con pesar suspiró y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Pero, asegúrate de que se las pueden apañar solos. —el joven sonrió y la besó a modo de confirmación. Los hermanos Strauss se dirigeron a la parte superior de la furgo y Laxus alzó su voz:

—Gajeel, Gray, vamos a tener que irnos para combatir con el enemigo. Vosotros dos os quedareis aquí, Mira os dará armas para defenderos. Algunos de los hombres también tienen preparación militar, deberéis de acudir al punto de encuentro vosotros solos. La otra furgoneta hará lo mismo, en dos días deberíais de llegar, en este mapa están marcados las zonas peligrosas donde más merodea el ejército de Zeref. Mucha suerte, nos vemos allí.

—Yo también iré con vosotros. —Laxus dirigió su ceño fruncido hacia la mirada determinante de Gajeel— Cuerpo a cuerpo soy muy bueno, he sido entrenado durante meses por las SS, conozco bien sus modos de combate, juro que no seré un estorbo. —el rubio lo observaba detenidamente tratando de analizarle, la fiereza y valentía de los ojos rojos del chico terminaron de convencerle e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

—Eh, espera. Yo también he sido preparado para combatir —insistió Gray.

—Y por eso mismo estoy seguro de que podrás proteger a toda esta gente. Gajeel nos vendría bien, nos hace falta alguien más por si acaso y él se ha adelantad... —el rubio fue interrumpido cuando Gajeel sujetó de la camisa a Gray y lo pegó amenazante contra él.

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Juvia es una hermana para mí y tienes que cuidar de ella! ¡Yo no tengo familia si muero nada cambiará, pero si lo haces tú dejarás a un huérfano junto a una mujer desconsolada abandonados en un mundo donde los hombres los devorarían! ¿Quieres eso?

Un llanto ahogado los sacó de la disputa. Las chicas de cabello azul y Jimmy se encontraban tras ellos desde que Laxus los había llamado y habían escuchado en silencio toda la conversación, pero los azabache no se habían percatado de su presencia. Juvia derramaba lágrimas sin parar mirando a su marido, la frustración de él se volvió agonía al presenciar el dolor de su amada y acudió hasta ella para arroparle entre sus brazos.

—Gajeel tiene razón, me quedaré a protegeros. —Juvia aumentó su llanto por la emoción y lo abrazó llenándolo de suaves besos.

A pesar de la calidez de un soleado día de verano, Levy se hallaba congelada clavando su mirada en los ojos de Gajeel. En su mente, no podía apartar la misma frase que se repetía una y otra vez « _Nos lo prometiste. Nos lo prometiste»._ Era cierto, no eran familia. A ella aún le quedaba su hermano, Gajeel ya no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Pero, en lo más profundo de su corazón no podía evitar sentirse traicionada por aquel joven, aún cuando sabía que él había hecho más que suficiente. Los segundos que cruzaban sus miradas antes de la despedida fueron tan eternos que incluso Levy se olvidó de su Dios. En aquel momento ya no recordaba que tener malos pensamientos era un pecado, pues la joven quería golpearle hasta dejarle inconsciente, hacer todo lo posible por hacerle entender que lo necesitaba a su lado. « _Que quizá nosotros podamos ser su nueva familia»._

A pesar del sentimiento de culpa por abandonarlos, lo que más le dolió fueron sus miradas decepcionadas, es especial la de Levy, por primera vez fría como el acero. No tenía el poder de leer las mentes, pero percibía las palabras que pasaban por la mente de la chica y se sentía un embustero de la peor calaña al marcharse de aquel modo. Pero, confiaba en Gray. « _No, esa no es la razón principal»._ Jamás hubiera imaginado que el tiempo transcurrido en las últimas semanas podían llenar su corazón más que el resto de su vida. A veces, al caer la noche y sentir su pulso acelerado ante el cuerpo de Levy próximo a él, se preguntaba si esa era la emoción embriagadora que en su día Metalicana sintió por Amanda. Y si así era, quizá era mejor alejarse ahora antes de que pudiera dañar más a aquella criatura de naturaleza divina. Era posible que nunca volviera de la batalla, era probable que su último momento juntos fuera aquella fría despedida, pero lo que era totalmente fiable es que Gajeel jamás la olvidaría.

Un acto de calor y bondad irrumpió la barrera helada que los separaba. Jimmy se abalanzó hacia el joven y lo sujetó fuertemente con sus pequeñas manitas, mientras empapaba su pantalón en lágrimas.

—Regresarás con nosotros ¿verdad Gajeel-kun?

Los jóvenes no pudieron soportar la tensión del momento y rompieron a llorar, Gajeel abrazaba a Jim agazapado en el suelo y lo cubría de lágrimas. Miró hacia Levy y asintió, afirmándole su retorno, ella le dedicó una sonrisa mientras el rostro se le llenaba de la humedad del llanto. Laxus lo llamó para que se marcharan, Jim volvió con su hermana y dividieron sus caminos. Mientras caminaban en extremos opuestos, Levy y Gajeel no apartaban la mirada el uno del otro.

 _Norte de Francia, finales de verano de 1941_

—El equipo asignado en esta zona se hace llamar Tártaros, se dice que son unos fanáticos de las ideas de Zeref. Ahí están. —informó la pelirroja a Gajeel mientras apuntaba con su fusil en la distancia escondida en el suelo— Esa pirada con casco extraño debe de ser la conocida como Kyouka, _la mujer pájaro_ , dicen que es una sádica. Bien, veremos quien manda aquí bonita.

Erza disparó sin pensar rozando el hombro de la mujer, pues no le apetecía matarla en el acto ya que tenía ganas de descargar adrenalina. Su tiro despertó a sus contrincantes, que ahora se encontraban buscando el origen del disparo para emprender la lucha. Ambos grupos se lanzaron a la batalla con un grito de guerra, cada uno de ellos a por un oponente determinado. Aquella noche, la sangre bañaría la Luna...

 _Próximo al punto de encuentro, finales de verano de 1941_

—Según mis cálculos la furgoneta dirigida por Jellal debería de llegar el mismo día que nosotros y por lo que pone en el mapa estamos a unas horas del punto de encuentro. —dijo Levy a Gray, quien conducía la furgoneta- El grupo de Gajeel debería de llegar también hoy —« _si siguen vivos»_ matizó la joven en su mente.

Gray estaba concentrado en la conducción y no se percató del rostro de preocupación de la chica. Tenía la mirada pegada al frente, aunque eso no le impidió encontrarse un percance. Una figura apareció dela nada e intentó esquivarla derrapando en la carretera con tanta fuerza que la furgoneta chocó contra un árbol. Afortunadamente, nadie salió malherido, sin embargo Gray divisó la razón de su accidente. Un hombre de cabello azabache ataviado con un uniforme delas SS donde podía leerse en su espalda "Tártaros" comía un helado con entusiasmo, a penas se había inmutado ante lo sucedido y ahora miraba en dirección a Gray con suma atención. El chico sintió una punzada en su pecho al contemplar el rostro del hombre.

—¿Silver?

—¿Gray?

El muchacho sintió su ira florecer y sin pensarlo salió del coche con la intención de matar a golpes al padre que un día les abandonó. El hombre fue a abrazar a su hijo pensando que su acercamiento era signo de cariño más que de cólera, antes de que pudiera tocarlo Gray empezó a asestarle puñetazos sin piedad. Silver se protegía como podía de los golpes e intentaba dialogar con su hijo.

—Es-espera ¡ay! Hijo mío ¡uy! Es-escucha ¡Agh! ¡Os ayudaré joder! —Gray dejó de golpearle y lo miró expectante. Silver se sentó como pudo y escupió un poco de sangre.— Oye hijo —Gray gruñó— Vale, no te llamaré así, Gray. Sé que así vestido no parezco mucho de fiar, pero supongo que no llevas mercancía en esa furgoneta. Estáis intentando huir ¿no? Pues os echaré un cable. Tengo contactos como puedes ver.

—Gray-sama —Juvia salía junto a Levy de la furgoneta en dirección hacia su amado. Silver la miró con atención y sonrió.

—¿Voy a ser abuelo? Es guapa eh ¡ese es mi chico! —le dio un golpecito en la espalda y Gray lo fulminó con la mirada.

Tras explicarles a todos lo sucedido, Silver se ofreció a llevarles en su furgoneta al apreciar las condiciones en las que se hallaba la otra y les informó que estaban a un par de horas del punto de encuentro y que les llevaría sin problemas. A desgana, Gray aceptó y se sentó de copiloto junto a su padre. A pesar del temor, el objetivo se cumplió con éxito y en a penas un par de horas se encontraron en el punto de encuentro, que para sorpresa de todos se trataba de un animado bar en el puerto. Gray le dio las indicaciones a Silver con la esperanza de que éste no los traicionara y en unos minutos una castaña de larga cabellera y sonrojadas mejillas apareció junto a él.

—¡Eeeey! Tú debes de ser Gray, tu padre no para de hablarme de ti. Jellal ha llegado hace un rato, están embarcando. Hay unos pasadizos secretos para que lleguéis hasta el barco, seguidme. —agarró a Gray del cuello y lo arrastró con ella ahogando al joven en el aroma a cerveza que desprendía la chica. Gray se deshizo de ella y se dirigió a la furgoneta para que todos salieran y los acompañaran.

—Gray. —insistió Silver. El chico lo miró cansado de sus intentos de llamar su atención— Sé que no he sido un buen padre, pero estoy seguro deque tú sí lo serás con tu hijo. No soy el indicado para dar consejos, pero... cuida de tu familia ¿vale?

El chico asintió y se despidió de él con un gesto de mano, justo cuando se alejaban Gray llamó su atención.

—Será una niña, la llamaremos Ur. —Silver lo miraba con una sonrisa complacida, aquella mujer había sabido criar a su hijo.— Gracias por tu ayuda. Cuídate, papá.

Gray se acercó hasta su mujer y caminó cogido de la mano de ella, Silver observaba a su hijo alejarse con orgullo. Era cierto que había sido un padre horrible, y aún así el destino lo premiaba dándole la oportunidad de redimirse ante su hijo. Silver sabía que iba a tener una muerte muy dolorosa después de ayudar a escapar a unos fugitivos, pero nada de eso le importaba ahora que sabía que su hijo se había convertido en un gran hombre. Podían torturarle hasta su último aliento, pero Silver Fullbuster sabía que moriría en paz.

Jellal ayudaba a cargar las cosas en el barco con el rostro serio, cuando visionó la llegada de más fugitivos, buscaba entre sus miradas los ojos castaños de su pelirroja, pero una punzada de decepción lo invadió al no encontrarse con ella. Siguió colaborando hasta que se topó con Levy.

—¿No han llegado todavía? —Jellal negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento Levy, no tengo noticias de ellos. Pero, comparto tu preocupación.

Pasaron las horas y el cielo comenzaba a volverse anaranjado, la impaciencia crecía en el ambiente ante la ausencia de sus compañeros. Un hombre pelirrojo llamado Gildarts se acercó hasta Jellal.

—Si no llegan pronto tendremos que embarcar igualmente dentro de diez minutos, hemos esperado demasiado y podría fallar todo el plan. —Levy tenía la oreja pegada mientras entretenía a Jim junto a Juvia. El ambiente era cada vez más tenso y todos temían lo peor, cuando la llamada de la esperanza reapareció.

—¡Viejo están aquí! —gritó la castaña llamada Kana.

Todos corrieron a asomarse para comprobar que volvían al completo y en la lejanía pudieron apreciar con plena felicidad que así era. Caminando con cuidado y lentitud debido a las heridas, con las ropas desgarradas y cubiertas de sangre, unos sujetos en otros para no dejarse caer al suelo, pero todos juntos al fin y al cabo. Gajeel se apoyaba en Erza con los brazos cubiertos de heridas, ambos sonreían por volver a ver a sus seres queridos. Con ayuda fueron subidos al barco, preparado ya para zarpar y navegarse medio mar. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Gajeel sintió los cuerpos de sus amigos abalanzarse sobre él, despertando un quejido ante el contacto con sus heridas, al grito de felicidad al comprobar que se trataba de un Gajeel real y no de un espejismo fruto de su desesperación.

Levy se dejó llevar por la emoción y le plantó un fugaz pero intenso beso en los labios, ante las sonrojadas mejillas del chico. Jim empezó a reírse a carcajadas y Juvia se tapó los ojos entre emocionada y vergonzosa. Levy volvió a la realidad por un segundo y se separó de él tratando de disculparse por su actuación, pero Gajeel embelesado por el momento y con el corazón saliéndose del pecho le devolvió el beso, esta vez mucho más apasionado y largo, y en esta ocasión fue la propia Juvia quien tapó los ojos del pequeño Jimmy.

Lograron zarpar sin problemas, contaron lo sucedido con el ejército de Tártaros, la dificultad de la batalla y las complicaciones en el camino. Celebraron su victoria y su libertad con canciones, juegos y bromas hasta que la noche cayó. En el exterior, dos jóvenes miraban las estrellas tan libres en el cielo como lo eran ellos ahora.

—Pronto el cielo que nos rodea pertenecerá a otro continente —afirmó Levy.

—Y tendrá un color distinto —continuó Gajeel.

—Pero ¿qué dices? El cielo no cambia de color por continentes —dijo la chica riéndose.

—Lo sé, no soy tan corto ¡eh! —la estrechó entre sus brazos— Me refiero a que las cosas no serán fáciles a partir de ahora, tendremos que pasar por penurias para sobrevivir y criar a un niño es muy complicado. Pero, aunque hallamos sufrido tanto, ahora el cielo empieza a verse de un color diferente a como lo veía hace unos meses. Poco a poco, gracias a todos vosotros veo el cielo con el color de la esperanza.

Levy se apoyó en su hombro y suspiró con sosiego, por primera vez desde que empezó su tormento se sentía con fuerzas para seguir sonriendo. Mirando al cielo, lanzó un mensaje desde su mente.

 _«Lo logramos familia, lo logramos matrimonio Dreyar, Metalicana y Amanda. Somos libres y a partir de ahora, pase lo que pase, miraré al cielo como si tuviera el color de la esperanza, porque sé que desde allí todos vosotros veláis por nuestra seguridad. Tendremos que esperar muchos años para reencontrarnos, pero lucharemos por vivir la vida que os arrebataron»_

 **N/A:**

 **Os traigo al final el último capítulo, sé que es largo, pero era como lo tenía pensado desde el principio y he decidido mantenerlo así en vez de dividirlo más. Aún así, queda el epílogo donde habrá sorpresas, saltos temporales y aparecerán otros personajes (sí, Lucy y Natsu aparecerán xD)**


	9. Epílogo: Nuevo Amanecer

_**15 de setiembre de 1941**_

 _Querida familia:_

 _Gajeel ha encontrado una libreta mientras merodeaba por la parte inferior del barco y tras meses sin escribir palabra alguna, he decidido estrenarla con una carta para vosotros. Sé que jamás la recibiréis, pero expresándome en papel parece que sois más reales que cuando os hablo desde mi mente y, en cierta manera, ese pensar me reconforta. Han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que os abracé, aunque a veces puedo sentir la calidez de vuestras caricias palpando mi piel. Puede que las duras condiciones del viaje y el miedo me produzcan alucinaciones, o puede que por mucho tiempo que transcurra jamás desaparezca el deseo de volver a veros. Mientras escribo, temo emborronar las palabras con las lágrimas que salen directas desde mi alma, pero es que os extraño tanto..._

 _Jimmy se ha recuperado y ya corretea por los largos pasillos del interior de este navío, el doctor es muy atento y amable, siempre cuida de los enfermos que están a su cargo. Ha crecido mucho en poco tiempo y a pesar de mantener ese brillo infantil, sus ojos marcan una sutil firmeza ante las circunstancias que demuestra los pasos agigantados de la madurez. Cada día, me enseña a sonreírle a la adversidad, a pesar de su temprana edad siempre trata de ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Me asombra lo rápido que crece nuestro pequeño y en parte, ese cambio de actitud es gracias a la esperanza que han depositado en nuestros corazones aquellos que lo arriesgaron todo por salvarnos._

 _Todos os resultarían agradables aquí. Hay un matrimonio que me recuerda a vosotros, si no fuera porque mamá es la mujer más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, ese puesto lo acogería la señorita Fernandes. Sabe a la perfección cómo estar al mando y lo hace siempre con serenidad, como si hubiera nacido para ello. Y su marido siempre la observa con devoción, incluso cuando ella deja su mirada perdida en lo largo y ancho del helado océano. A veces, yo tampoco puedo apartar la vista de ella, siento su preocupación como si fuera la mía propia. Tiene una hija en EEUU ¿sabéis? Y hace un año que no sabe nada de ella, sólo la esperanza de que podrán protegerla la mantiene en pie. Es difícil perder a tus seres queridos, pero a veces pienso que es más duro no saber si siguen vivos o muertor. Sus oscuros ojos se convierten en agonía y se pierden en la calma del azulado mar..._

 _Me gustaría que le digeráis al matrimonio Dreyar que su nieto está sano y salvo junto a nosotros. Cuando lo tengo cerca no puedo evitar recordarles, pues Laxus ha heredado el semblante serio de sus abuelos, es un hombre de pocas palabras y fría mirada. Excepto cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Mirajane. Ella es el tipo de mujer que lograría paralizar una guerra o incluso provocarla si se lo propusiera. La dama de las dos caras, tan dulce como letal, logra hipnotizar a Laxus con a penas un suspiro. También, hay más personas que os alegrarían como a mí las largas noches a bordo, como el matrimonio Fullbuster. Sin lugar a dudas, son los acompañantes perfectos para arrancarte una carcajada sea de día o de madrugada, entre la seriedad de Gray y las locuras de Juvia los días se hacen más llevaderos y Jimmy se ha encariñado mucho de ellos, pues pasan mucho tiempo junto a él para prepararse para cuando llegue su bebé. No he querido robarles la ilusión recordándoles que cuidar de un niño de cinco años no acarrea las mismas responsabilidades que cuidar de un recién nacido._

 _Y por supuesto, está Gajeel. Sé, que a primera vista impacta por su apariencia de chico conflictivo, quizá si lo hubiera llevado a casa os habría entrado el pánico, pero también sé, que vuestra historia de amor se construye sobre los cimientos de lo imposible y lo prohibido y que nada más conocerle, desearíais saberlo todo de él. Pues bien, Gajeel Redfox fue la puerta que se abrió para depositar la esperanza en mi corazón. Él fue nuestro primer salvador y sin él, escapar de las garras de la muerte hubiera sido una hazaña del todo imposible. También, es el chico que cuida de Jimmy como si fuera su propio hijo y el hombre capaz de llenar los vacíos que habéis dejado en mi corazón. Gajeel lame nuestras heridas como un león protector, cuida de nuestro bienestar y nos hace ver que aún existe un mundo mejor._

 _Lo sé, he dicho poco sobre él. Pero, lo suficiente como para comprender por qué lo amo._

 _Que Dios os guarde en su gloria,_

 _Levy McGarden_

 _ **24 de diciembre de 1941**_

 _Querida familia:_

 _¡Juvia ha dado a luz a las vísperas de la Navidad! Ha sido una noche muy intensa, el ambiente estaba plagado de nerviosismo, pero afortunadamente la pequeña Ur ha llegado al mundo sana y salva. El rostro siempre perfectamente inmutable de su padre ha cambiado drásticamente cuando ha tenido a su pequeña en brazos ¡el chico de hielo no ha parado de llorar de alegría en un buen rato! Todos pensábamos que el bebé aún tardaría un par de semanas en llegar, cuando de pronto empezaron las contracciones la pasada noche y Erza se dispuso a prepararla para el parto junto algunas mujeres, pues es la única del grupo que ha sido madre y tenía experiencia en el proceso. Tras una larga espera y los chillidos desgarradores de la pobre Juvia, el sonido del llanto de Ur nos demostraba que la pequeña ha nacido con unos fuertes pulmones. Los Fullbuster mantenían la esperanza de aguantar un tiempo más, pues el viaje está a punto de finalizar y deseaban que su bebé naciera en EEUU para lograr la nacionalidad estadounidense. Aún así, todos estamos contentos de tener a la pequeña junto a nosotros, Gajeel está como loco y ya se ha autoproclamado el tío de Ur, verlo tan emocionado me hace feliz y aleja mi mente de los malos pensamientos._

 _Otra noticia que tengo que daros es que cada vez aprendemos más el inglés, por supuesto Jimmy es el alumno más aplicado de todos y disfruta practicando su nueva lengua junto con otros pequeños. A su vez, estoy enseñando a leer y escribir a unos cuantos, entre los que se encuentra Gajeel. Su padre no tenía los recursos para ofrecerle una educación y aunque aprende lentamente, no se puede negar su perspicacia y constancia. Es impresionante la cantidad de personas analfabetas que existen hoy en día, si nuestro mundo invirtiera el mismo tiempo en educación que en guerras estoy segura de que desaparecerían las barreras y nada sería ya imposible. Quizá, incluso viajaríamos en el tiempo para salvaros la vida..._

 _Los días cada vez son más cortos, la noche y el frío nos acompaña a diario calando en nuestra piel y helándonos los huesos. Temo que cojamos algún catarro antes de llegar a nuestro destino, necesitamos estar sanos para encontrar un trabajo. A pesar de que Erza nos asegura una ayuda en los primeros meses, es evidente que tendremos que luchar para seguir adelante. No puedo evitar sentir miedo por todo lo que nos espera de ahora en adelante, pero al menos ahora todos los fugitivos formamos una gran familia que se encarga de suministrar esperanza a los miembros que se dejan llevar por los demonios del pasado. Os prometo que saldremos adelante con la cabeza bien alta._

 _Que Dios os guarde en su gloria,_

 _Levy McGarden_

 _13 de enero de 1942, Rodhe Island, EEUU_

Un frío gélido les recorría el cuerpo erizando cada fragmento de sus pieles, el viento soplaba con fuerza empujándoles hacia la salida. Los primeros rayos de Sol luchaban por hacerse ver entre un cielo nublado, les dolían las manos de cargar los suministros con los dedos congelados. Estaban bajo cero, temblando a cada paso y expulsando vaho de sus helados y amoratados labios. Pero, nada de eso tenía importancia cuando la libertad danzaba entre el brillo de sus miradas. Un nuevo país, unos nuevos proyectos, una nueva vida.

Gajeel no podía creer lo que sus ojos divisaban, tras seis meses a bordo su viaje había finalizado. El tiempo sobre el mar fue un trayecto agridulce, las condiciones eran duras y algunos perecieron en el camino, por otro lado, se sentía un hombre nuevo. Aprendió y creció junto a Levy, disfrutó de sus nuevos amigos y comprendió aquello por lo que su padre murió. El amor. Amor por una mujer, amor por unos amigos, amor por una familia. Se sentía libre, se sentía feliz al contemplar los ojos emocionados de sus acompañantes. Sólo le quedaba una promesa por cumplir: Nueva York.

Levy ya no sabía si su temblor se debía a la temperatura o a la felicidad que la arropaba el alma. Jimmy sonreía sin cesar, con sus ojos brillando cual pequeñas esmeraldas. La joven no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, pero en esta ocasión eran de dicha. Desvió su mirada hacia el matrimonio Fernandes, notó su nerviosismo en la distancia, ambos buscaban de un lado a otro con ansiedad deseando encontrarse con su pequeña. Conforme desembarcaban y la multitud se disipaba, aumentaba su tensión al no encontrarla. Mirajane se arrimó hasta el matrimonio para susurrarles, Levy no podía oír sus palabras, pero sabía que la albina trataba de trasmitirles calma. Justo cuando la pelirroja parecía que iba a caer abatida, su marido percibió un elegante automóvil negro desde donde una muchacha de larga cabellera rubia salía y junto a ella, una niña con el cabello azul oscuro recogido en dos gráciles coletas, abrazada a una gatita blanca que ronroneaba entre sus brazos y con los ojos clavados en el suelo y las mejillas coloridas, fruto de su timidez. Un vacío en sus corazones encontró el anhelado calor cuando apreciaron en la distancia la silueta de su hija.

—¡WENDY! —gritaron la pareja entre sollozos, dejaron la carga en el suelo y corrieron a abrazar a su pequeña. La niña alzó la mirada, sus ojos se llenaron de adoración y su sonrisa casi se le salía de la cara al reunirse de nuevo con sus padres. Con un sonoro llanto se lanzó a los brazos de sus progenitores, la familia no dejaba de llorar de felicidad y sentir escalofríos por todo el cuerpo embriagados por la emoción del momento.

Levy derramó varias lágrimas que rápidamente sofocó, presa de las maravillosas emociones que estaba experimentando. Los grupos de personas se dividieron y despidieron los unos de los otros con promesas de reunirse en un futuro, pues cada grupo había sido separado para ser guiado por una pareja distinta de la organización. Los Fullbuster, Gajeel y los hermanos McGarden estaban al cargo del matrimonio Fernandes, mientras el resto se marchaba, el grupito esperaba paciente observando la felicidad de la pareja al reencontrarse con su hija. Entonces, la muchacha rubia se introdujo de nuevo en el coche, donde Wendy la acompañó y la pareja se aproximó hasta ellos. Aún con la voz quebrada por el llanto, la pelirroja les informó:

—El coche que hay detrás de éste es el vuestro, nosotros iremos con nuestra hija. Debéis de seguirnos el paso, nos dirigimos a Nueva York, estaremos allí en tres horas y media, un poco más si paramos a descansar. Allí os daremos un nuevo hogar y facilidades para encontrar trabajo, pero tendréis que poner también mucho de vuestra parte.

Gajeel se sorprendió ante la revelación, no pensaba llegar a su destino con tanta facilidad. Erza observaba su gesto con curiosidad, a punto estuvo de romper los pensamientos del chico, pero decidió silenciarse. Todos subieron a sus respectivos coches y emprendieron el viaje, tal y como afirmó la pelirroja llegaron en el tiempo estimado, por lo que aún era temprano. El trayecto fue un peso pluma comparado con los seis meses de navegación a bordo de un barco, aunque la impaciencia por conocer su nuevo hogar comenzaba a pesarles.

Una vez parados, se encontraban ante un barrio plagado de edificios de varias plantas todos de un mismo tono grisáceo y con aspecto longevo. En aquel momento, había un poco de movimiento en las calles, muchos individuos de aspecto descuidado y viejos ropajes caminaban ligeros de un lado hacia otro, posiblemente hacia sus trabajos. A su alrededor, parecía no haber ningún espacio verde donde los niños pudieran jugar, sólo una sucesión de edificios idénticos cual laberinto de bloques de acero. Todo aquello, era muy distinto a la vida que Levy tenía con su familia, a diferencia de la experiencia del matrimonio Fullbuster y Gajeel. Aún así, no le importaba vivir en aquellas condiciones mientras siguieran juntos. Jellal rompió el silencio:

—Sé que no es bonito, pero dentro de los barrios marginales de la ciudad es el menos conflictivo. La mayoría de residentes son fugitivos de la Primera Guerra Mundial y sus descendientes. Os hemos encontrado trabajo en una fábrica. —añadió dirigiéndose a los hombres— Y también, en una lavandería cercana para vosotras. Los dueños son conocidos y os permitirán un horario por turnos para que podáis organizaros y cuidar de los niños.

Todos asintieron y agradecieron con entusiasmo todo lo que habían hecho por ellos, los Fernades les informaron que acudirían a verles de vez en cuando para asegurar su bienestar y en respuesta recibieron un cálido abrazo de sus nuevos amigos. Cuando se separaron, todos se dispusieron a subir las cosas hacía su nueva vivienda, la cual compartirían para aminorar gastos. Justo cuando iban a separarse definitivamente, Erza llamó la atención de Gajeel y éste se acercó hasta el matrimonio.

—Gajeel... ¿De dónde sacaste la marca de tu brazo? —el chico río, sospechaba que la mujer le miraba de reojo a menudo, pero no se imaginaba que la razón la tuviera aquel arrebato de locura que tuvo su padre con él.

—Así que por eso me mirabas raro. —Erza lo contemplaba callada, Gajeel dudó si contarle la verdad o no, pero finalmente se decantó por una opción.— Mi padre me lo tatuó hace un tiempo, antes de verlo por última vez me dijo que era el código de una organización cuya sede está en esta ciudad. —Gajeel sintió una amarga punzada al recobrar la última imagen que tenía de su padre, con los ojos incrustados en el vacío río para sus adentros, cada palabra que emanaba le parecía más absurda.— Dijo que ellos me encontrarían, menuda locura ¿eh? Siempre fue un poco excéntrico y creo que Metalicana empezaba a delirar en una situación tan traumática como aquella. En fin, ya nos veremos.

Se despidió con un gesto con la mano y se dirigió hacia su nuevo hogar sumergido en sus dolorosos recuerdos que pronto serían espantados de su cabeza gracias a las caricias que su enana le regaló en la entrada de su nueva casa. Erza lo observaba congelada junto a Jellal, el peliazul no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Acaba de decir que es el hijo de Metalicana. —su mujer seguía sin responder atónita ante la revelación, Jellal le acarició la mano con tal de despertarla de su estado— Cielo, ¿no crees qué deberíamos hacer... —Erza alzó la mano reclamando silencio.

—No es necesario, ella llegará hasta él.

 _26 de febrero de 1942, Nueva York, EEUU_

El cuerpo le pesaba tanto que caminaba a un ritmo ralentizado, llevaba demasiadas horas en pie ganándose a pulso un sueldo demasiado bajo para cubrir todas las necesidades de una familia tan amplia, afortunadamente todos los miembros adultos trabajaban, pero la falta de descanso comenzaba a afectarles demasiado. Las tripas le rugían como si tuviera en su interior una manada de animales feroces luchando para ver cual de ellos ruge más alto, por muy abrigado que fuera la humedad de la ciudad le calaba hasta helarle los huesos. Sí, Gajeel Redfox estaba extasiado, pero mantenía la cabeza muy alta con tal de plasmar su fuerza en los demás.

Rebuscó en su bolsillo las monedas que le habían dado por las horas extra, no le daban más que para un almuerzo que le proporcionara la energía necesaria para patearse la ciudad entera hasta su residencia. Desvió su mirada hacia un escaparate en busca de comida, pero no fue eso lo que encontró. Tras el cristal, divisó un pequeño librito rojo de tapa dura cuyo título estaba trazado con letras doradas, algo en él le resultaba familiar sin saber por qué, pues nunca había cogido un libro en su vida y lo más similar que había tenido en sus manos era el cuadernillo con el que Levy le enseñaba a leer y escribir. Trató de recordar el significado de las letras del título y con dificultad leyó: « _Sha-Shakespeare, R-Ro-Romeo & Juliet». _Entonces, una luz iluminó su mente al recordar a una nerviosa Levy relatando la historia de sus padres y comparando las similitudes con su tragedia favorita. Agarró las monedas convenciendo a su estómago para aguantar un tiempo más la hora de la comida, y entró en la tienda para llevarse aquel libro de segunda mano que le aseguraría la sonrisa de su amada por algunos segundos que valdrían para él un dulce recuerdo para toda la vida.

Cuando salió, la suerte dejó de estar de su parte, la lluvia invadía las calles con fuerza y él no tenía nada para resguardarse de la lluvia, por lo que decidió quedarse bajo el toldo de la tienda a la espera de que la tormenta amainara. Mientras miraba al horizonte, los coches y los transeúntes pasaban a gran velocidad creando una gran masa de tonos grisáceos a su alrededor. El sombrío paisaje fue quebrado por una cantarina carcajada que llamó la atención del joven, quien no daba crédito a la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Grácil cual bailarina una muchacha a penas entrada en la pubertad danzaba bajo el agua caída del cielo, su larga cabellera dorada parecía pesada empapada por la lluvia, sus pies descalzos se movían juguetones mientras chapoteaba en los charcos que salpicaban su vestido blanco. Gajeel miró de un lado a otro, nadie parecía preocuparse por aquella chiquilla cantarina.

—¡Eh! ¡Tú! —los gritos de Gajeel ni inmutaron la danza de la muchacha, por lo que se armó de valor y con la piel erizada se lanzó bajo la lluvia para cogerla de los hombros y resguardarla del agua a la fuerza— ¿No ves que puedes enfermar? ¿Estás loca?

—Yo no me resfriaré, pero tú sí. —su voz era tan encantadora como su dulce aspecto, empujó con suavidad al joven contra el toldo para que no se mojara más. Ella lo miró curiosa, e incluso, se acercó tanto al rostro de Gajeel que parecía que se estaban besando.

—¡¿Pero qué haces?! —Gajeel se separó bruscamente y miró a su alrededor— Si haces eso, pensarán que estoy abusando de ti o algo ¿no ves qué eres una niña? Si alguien nos ha visto, tendré problemas. —la muchacha río divertida y él la miró molesto.

—En realidad, antes tendrás problemas por chillarle a la nada que por acercarte mucho a mí, jaja. — Gajeel la observó entre confuso y desconfiado, empezaba a pensar que la muchacha se había escapado de un manicomio pero lo que vieron sus ojos le hizo creer que el loco era él mismo. En ese momento, la muchacha se dejó caer hacia atrás en el mismo instante en el que un hombre caminaba a paso ligero por las calles, Gajeel intentó impedirlo con tal de que ni la chiquilla, ni el hombre salieran lastimados. Pero, justo cuando iba a chocarse contra el transeúnte el hombre ni se inmutó, pues la joven atravesó su cuerpo cayendo con gracia en el suelo mojado.— ¿Ves? Nadie más que tú puede tocarme o verme aquí, así que no hables tan alto si no quieres que llamen al centro psiquiátrico.

A Gajeel le dio un vuelco al corazón y se arrinconó en el suelo atemorizado, el hambre debía de afectar demasiado a su organismo, aquella dulce adolescente que lo sonreía no era más que un espejismo fruto de su cansancio y malestar. Apartó la mirada intentando recobrar la cordura.

—Tienes los ojos de tu padre —« _¡¿QUÉ?!»_ pensó Gajeel, como si pudiera leerle la mente la muchacha repitió de nuevo la misma frase, pero el joven empezaba a desesperarse, el corazón le palpitaba acelerado en busca de algún tipo de explicación que no fuera la pérdida total de su juicio.— No tengas miedo, no soy un espíritu si es lo que piensas. Al menos... no como el resto de mortales creen... Mi nombre es Mavis, tú debes de ser Gajeel. Metalicana me habló mucho de ti, supongo que si estás aquí, significa que él ya no está. —De pronto su dulce rostro se volvió dolor, pero rápidamente lo alejó para recuperar la amplia sonrisa que siempre intentaba mantener— Yo cuidé de Metalicana cuando era un niño, al igual que a muchos otros. Era muy famoso, se convirtió en todo un mito para la organización. Es impresionante lo mucho que te pareces a pesar de no tener su sangre y..

—¿Quién eres? —le cortó Gajeel desesperado— ¿Por qué dices que sólo yo puedo verte? —Mavis acarició con dulzura el rostro paralizado del joven y con un cálido susurró le contestó:

—Porqué llevas la marca de las hadas y perteneces a Fairy Tail. Ven conmigo, te lo explicaré. —lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él para que lo acompañara, pero Gajeel la frenó.

—No puedo marcharme, tengo una familia a la que mantener. —Mavis lo miró con seriedad, tras unos segundos recuperó su tierna sonrisa al comprobar que el espíritu protector de Metalicana seguía vivo en su hijo.

—Bien, entonces ellos también están invitados a formar parte de FairyTail. ¡Vamos a visitarlos! —afirmó con energía y ambos se dirigieron hacia su hogar.

Levy palpaba preocupada la frente de su amado en busca de fiebre, sentía demasiadas emociones internas experimentadas en un fragmento de tiempo demasiado pequeño. Su día había sido complicado, se encontraba tan indispuesta que ni si quiera acudió a su trabajo, Juvia no dejaba de repetirle el motivo de su inestabilidad una y otra vez, de tal modo que la palabra _embarazo_ se había convertido en una constante en su mente. El libro que tanto le gustaba había arrancado una amplia sonrisa alejándola por un momento de las preocupaciones, las cuales regresaron al instante cuando Gajeel les contó todo lo que había pasado. Asimismo, Gajeel no podía creer que de verdad no fueran capaces de ver a Mavis, la cual parecía divertirse ante la situación. Antes de que acabaran llamando al hospital, la joven de cabellos dorados decidió actuar y con un gesto de sus manos hizo aparecer el mismo símbolo tatuado en el brazo de Gajeel en cada uno de ellos y al instante Mavis se les apareció provocando un grito colectivo. Una vez se calmaron las aguas y tras presentarse, procedió a su explicación.

—Hace ya más de cien años, justo cuando la Guerra de Secesión finalizó y en un contexto algo conflictivo entre el norte y sur del país, fundé mi organización secreta conocida por todos sus miembros como Fairy Tail. Como fugitivos de guerra, vosotros ya conocéis a varios de sus miembros. —todos contemplaban a Mavis anonadados, tratando de asimilar en primer lugar, que aquella jovencita tuviera más de cien años y en segundo lugar, que se les invitara a formar parte de la asociación de sus salvadores.— Mi propuesta es ofreceros formar parte de nuestra gran familia, a cambio de vivir en unas mejores condiciones, con todos los gastos cubiertos y la protección necesaria, trabajaréis para nosotros. Nuestro objetivo es contruír un mundo mejor, aunque para ello en ocasiones tendréis misiones peligrosas y sobre todo tendréis que llevarlo todo en secreto.¿Aceptáis?

Todos meditaron durante un tiempo y tras largas pausas y discrepancias finalmente accedieron a formar parte de Fairy Tail, aún con las inseguridades que ello suponía.

—¡Menos mal que habéis aceptado! De no ser así tendría que mataros ahora que sabéis el secreto. —todos palidecieron ante su respuesta y comenzaron a dudar de su respuesta. Mavis comenzó a reírse con ganas y añadió— ¡Es broma! Menudas caras, jaja. Bien, el primer paso es que conozcáis a nuestros mayores benefactores, así que nos dirigiremos a la mansión de la familia Hearthfilia.

Largas hectáreas de terreno estaban rodeadas de un amplio jardín que a pesar de los cuidados sufría las consecuencias del frío invierno, al fondo podía divisarse un edificio color marfil tan largo como ancho. Levy jamás estuvo en una mansión de tales condiciones, no podía ni imaginarse la impresión que suponía aquel edificio para sus amigos, teniendo en cuenta que ella provenía de una clase social más acomodada que la de ellos y ni aún así, nunca había visto una casa que pudiera dar cobijo a todo su barrio. Mavis caminaba al frente, dirigiéndoles hacía la puerta principal, donde un joven de cabello rosado y ataviado con un esmoquin les abrió la puerta, los recibió y les invitó con educación a acompañarles hasta los aposentos de la señorita Hearthfilia. Gajeel no pudo evitar silvar de emoción al divisar la elegancia del edificio latente en cada pequeño rincón. Al llegar hasta la última puerta de uno de los pasillos, el pelirosado se plantó y la abrió para que pasaran.

—La señorita llegará enseguida, acomódense, por favor.

La estancia estaba decorada con figuras que representaban los doce horóscopos del zodiaco, así como varios sillones donde se sentaron dejando caer su peso y sintiendo la comodidad de aquellos asientos mulliditos. De pronto, se escucharon los sonidos de unos tacones aproximarse a la sala, el pelirosado volvió a abrir la puerta y dejó pasar a la dama de larga cabellera rubia. No cabía duda, de que era la misma mujer que llevó a Wendy el día que llegaron al país. Cuando pasó por delante de su sirviente, ella le dedicó una feroz mirada cargada de lujuria que fue respondida con unos ojos chispeantes del joven que podrían hasta provocar un incendio. Se contoneó delante de él con sutileza hasta que se sentó en un sillón individual frente a sus invitados, y rápidamente el pelirosado depositó una copa en su mano acariciando levemente sus finos dedos. Juvia y Levy parecieron ser las únicas en percatarse de la extraña relación que la señorita Hearthfilia tenía con su criado y entre susurros no pudieron evitar comentarlo.

—¿Ha visto eso? —Levy asintió, por una vez no eran alucinaciones propias de la exagerada imaginación de su amiga.— Parece que estén haciendo el amor con la mirada —Levy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el comentario de su amiga, pero se silenció al presenciar los castaños ojos de la rubia pegados a ellas. Tragaron saliva temiendo haber cometido un error que provocaría la furia de la anfitriona, pero la rubia sonrió divertida.

—Señorito Dragneel, ¿podría servir una copa también a nuestros invitados? Tengo entendido que son los nuevos miembros de Fairy Tail ¿no Mavis? —el criado accedió, depositó una copa en cada uno de los presentes, aunque Levy la sostuvo entre sus manos sin dar sorbo alguno. Mavis asintió y la rubia prosiguió— Pronto mi familia ampliará fronteras comerciales, puedo daros un puesto de trabajo en un par de semanas, que os sirva como tapadera a la vez que os formáis para la asociación si así lo deseáis. —Mavis frunció el ceño desconociendo la razón por la cual aumentaban las sucursales de la empresa familiar. La señorita Hearthfilia acarició con la mirada la nuca de su sirviente, quien se hallaba de espaldas a ella sirviéndole una copa a Gray con el gesto serio. Con aire melancólico retornó sus ojos hacia Mavis— Voy a casarme, la semana que viene. Toda la asociación está invitada. Es un acuerdo matrimonial para afianzar algunos tratos comerciales, mi futuro marido no tiene interés en mí, sino en mi apellido y mi padre siempre ha sido un hombre ambicioso. Mantendré el control de mi fortuna y continuaré viviendo aquí, podéis quedaros vosotros con la casa de mi futuro marido.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron todos al unísono. Acababan de conocer a aquella mujer y sin razón les ofrecía una casa que ni si quiera le pertenecía, todos la miraban incrédulos a excepción de Mavis, que conocía muy bien el gran corazón de la joven.

—Por cierto, podéis llamarme Lucy. Si vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo no es necesaria tanta formalidad. La verdad es que estoy cansada de que me vean como un maletín de billetes con patas o como un trofeo al que mostrar a los invitados. Vosotros parecéis agradables, supongo que todo esto debe de impresionaros mucho en un principio, pero estoy segura de que llegaremos a ser grandes amigos. —Lucy les dedicó una sonrisa y guiñó un ojo juguetona, sus invitados asintieron. Lo cierto es que era una chica extraña en una situación todavía más extraña, pero inexplicablemente se sentían como pez en el agua.

Después de aquella conversación no volvieron a la mansión hasta la boda, en la cual firmaron sus contratos laborales y aunque la casa que les dejó Lucy no les pertenecía legalmente, se convirtieron en arrendatarios de la finca, en la que podían vivir a cambio de un bajo alquiler y el mantenimiento de ésta. En el enlace, volvieron a reunirse con los miembros de la asociación que ya conocían, ahora como iguales. Jimmy al fin conoció a la pequeña Wendy y rápidamente congeniaron, siendo aquel primer encuentro el inicio de una larga amistad. Gajeel nunca había vivido entre lujos y no sabía cómo comportarse adecuadamente ante aquellas personas que parecían permanentemente disfrazadas.

—Parecen pingüinos ¿no crees? —Levy le leyó la mente y él se sonrojó.

—Con lo enana que eres si te lo pusieras tú seguro que sí. —ella le golpeó fingiendo estar ofendida y juguetón Gajeel le plantó un beso en los labios y le ofreció de su copa, aunque fue rechazada.—¿No bebes un poco para celebrarlo? —preguntó confuso.

—Gajeel... creo... creo que estoy embarazada.

Silencio.

Y el silencio la comía por dentro llenando su espíritu de incesante miedo, temía que la luz que había guiado sus caminos hacia la salvación se acabara cuando más feliz era. Le aterrorizara que Gajeel no estuviera preparado para ser padre. Antes de que pudiera pasar nada más, Levy se encontraba medio metro levantada del suelo, pues Gajeel la sujetaba de la cintura con sus manos y la alzaba una y otra vez anunciando a gritos que iban a ser padres, a Levy le entró la risa y el llanto al mismo tiempo y ya no sabía si reía emocionada o lloraba de felicidad. Jimmy observaba la escena escondido debajo de una de las mesas junto a Wendy y su gatita Charle, con los ojos brillándole de orgullo ante la noticia de ser tío. Con aquella nueva familia, sus vidas al fin comenzaban a resplandecer como el Sol, con la cara de un nuevo amanecer.

 _21 de Junio de 1955, Nueva York, EEUU_

Le decían que su cabello era de un azabache especial, cuyos mechones reflejaban un cierto tono azulado cuando la luz del día se proyectaba sobre su cabeza y por la noche se tornaba más oscuro que la más siniestra de las noches. Jugaba siempre a caminar por el borde de las aceras, como a su padre le gustaba el riesgo y como su madre hacía uso de su intelecto para trazar nuevas aventuras. Valentía e inteligencia no eran siempre la mejor combinación y menos cuando la pequeña se hallaba a las puertas de la adolescencia. A pesar de no ser la mayor, se había convertido en la líder del grupo y se las ingeniaba para que el resto la acompañaran en sus locuras. Aunque, siempre había alguien que le paraba los pies incluso antes de que se le ocurriera nada. Aquella tarde, finalizaban las clases dando paso a las vacaciones de verano, por lo que convenció a sus amigos para sacar a pasear las bicicletas que llevaban encerradas todo un año. Eran las seis de la tarde cuando organizaba pequeñas carreras junto con sus dos mejores amigos: Ur, aunque un año mayor que ella, la muchacha de corto cabello azul marino siempre se dejaba arrastrar por sus ideas e Igneel, que se disputaba con ella el liderazgo. Justo cuando tenían todo preparado para la competición, unos ojos verdes los miraban en la distancia con una media sonrisa en el rostro. De un ágil salto descendió por la pequeña colina del descampado donde se encontraban y con un tono autoritario puso fin a la competición.

—¡NADIA REDFOX!

La muchacha se tragó de golpe el chicle que masticaba, tensó los músculos de su cuerpo y se giró hacia la voz. Sus ojitos rojos contrastaban con su piel morenita, el Sol le daba en la cara y el cabello mostraba sus reflejos azulados, hinchó los mofletes a mala gana. Un chico alto, delgado pero con el cuerpo fibrado y musculado, una cabellera ondulada recogida en una mini coletilla que le sobresalía por detrás y unos ojos verdes que reconocía muy bien. Su tío Jimmy era el perfecto espía que todo ejército desearía tener. Con los brazos en jarras y una ceja levantada la miraba mientras recogía las bicicletas junto al resto del grupo, ella pasó por su lado y bufó fulminándole con la mirada.

—Id a casa ahora, o les contaré a vuestros padres lo que estabáis haciendo. Nadia, tienes que bañarte y cambiarte, todos tenemos que estar en la mansión Hearthfilia en unas horas para la celebración.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir cada vez que alguien tiene un bebé? Además, ¿no tiene ya suficientes bebés? —refunfuñó Nadia.

—Oye tú, que es mi hermana. Además, es la primera niña de la familia. —reprochó Igneel— Y la primera que no nace con el pelo rosa, los genes de nuestros antepasados con cabello rosado deben de ser muy fuertes... —añadió pensativo.

—Ya... —contestó Nadia sin saber muy bien qué decir, ya que no comprendía que su amigo fuera el único en no percatarse de que su verdadero padre era el criado de su madre. Jimmy le dio un codazo para que no hablara más de la cuenta y cambiando de tema regresaron juntos hacia casa.

Al entrar por la puerta, Levy se encontraba en el salón buscando entre la correspondencia nuevos trabajos para la organización. Saludó con cariño a su hermano y a su hija, los cuales se dirigieron a cambiarse para la ceremonia. Cuando Nadia salió de su cuarto, su padre ya había llegado a casa y junto a su mujer contemplaban a su hija, quien crecía a paso acelerado y aquel mismo año cumpliría trece. No pudieron evitar recordar que al poco de dar a luz, Levy y Gajeel fueron informados de que ya no podían volver a ser padres, la noticia les entristeció, pero intentaron tomársela lo mejor posible. Tras largas deliberaciones durante días para elegir el nombre de su hija, decidieron que lo importante no era el nombre, sino el simbolismo que éste aportara, así pues, la llamaron Nadia, que viene a significar la esperanza.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos, se dirigieron a la mansión. Jimmy se moría de nervios, había esperado aquel momento durante casi un año y no creía que al fin fuera a suceder. Era el inicio del verano y a pesar de las cálidas temperaturas, las noches refrescaban, pero no le importaba esperar en la entrada mientras todo el mundo disfrutaba de la fiesta. « _Una celebración no es nada cuando ese alguien aún no ha llegado para compartir tu felicidad»_. Un coche blanco que reconocía muy bien se aproximaba hasta él, la oscuridad sólo le permitió ver a la conductora, cabellera rosada atada en dos coletas y amplia sonrisa, « _Chelia»,_ pero, no era ella quien deseaba atrapar entre sus brazos. Cuando el coche paró, no pudo esperar a que bajara de él, en cuestión de segundos se encontraba junto a ella perdido entre su mirada.

Ella seguía siendo tan bajita como siempre, y él tan alto que parecía un árbol acechando a una flor. Ella seguía teniendo la capacidad de pararle el corazón con una simple mirada y él lograba que su pecho se desbordara ante las fuertes pulsaciones. Ella no había podido olvidar el primer beso de aquella primera despedida y él lo revivía en su memoria noche y día.

—¿Es ese tu traje de la escuela de enfermería? —« _una pregunta absurda es típica en los momentos de tensión»_ pensó el joven preocupado ante la falta de elocuencia de su cerebro cuando Wendy estaba presente. Ella asintió.

—Debería de cambiarme, mis padres me estarán esperando —dijo acariciando con disimulo los dedos del chico.

—Muy bien, tortolitos. Ya es hora de que movamos el culo, después tendréis tiempo de poneros cariñosos. —interrumpió Chelia provocando el sonrojo de ambos jóvenes. Se adelantó en el paso y los dejó atrás para que se pusieran al día.

—¿Has estado con..

—No, y tú..

Ambos negaron, no podían si quiera pensar en compartir su tiempo con otra persona. Wendy se separó para dirigirse a la habitación que Lucy les había preparado para cambiarse. Iba conversando con Chelia, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su reencuentro con Jimmy, sentía la mirada de él a sus espaldas y el corazón bombeaba sangre por todo su cuerpo. Un impulso desesperado le creció por dentro, dejó a Chelia con la palabra en la boca y corrió hacia sus brazos, él la agarró de las caderas y se besaron con pasión ante la atónita mirada del matrimonio Fernandes que en ese momento acudía a la puerta para comprobar si su hija había llegado. Tal fue el fuego que emanaba de su interior, que ninguno de los dos fue consciente de la presencia de éstos.

—Y luego dices que tú hija no se parece a ti. Va de tímida, pero bien que está devorando al McGarden. —dijo Erza con rintintín, Jellal la miró asombrado y ambos descargaron una sonora carcajada. Sin duda alguna, aquella celebración iba a ser inolvidable.

Pasaron las horas y los invitados empezaron a dispersarse o desaparecer. Levy y Gajeel estaban sentados apoyados el uno en el otro mientras disfrutaban del silencio juntos. A veces, no necesitaban intercambiar palabras para sentirse bien, pues con su mera presencia experimentaban plenitud interna. Habían transcurrido 13 años desde su llegada al país y aún recordaban el miedo recorriéndoles la piel al pisar el suelo de un país desconocido, sin conocer las riendas de su futuro. A lo largo de aquel tiempo, trabajaron en diversos empleos administrados por Fairy Tail, tuvieron baches y el pasado volvía cuando las pesadillas alteraban su bienestar. Sin embargo, la vida les había brindado una segunda oportunidad plagada también de alegrías y momentos inolvidables. Y todo ello, se lo debían a su gran familia. Sin duda alguna, Fairy Tail pintó sus vidas con el color de la esperanza.

 **Nota de autora: ¡Se acabo! Muchísimas gracias por seguir este fic. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. El siguiente fic histórico será Jerza y tocaré algunas parejas que nunca han aparecido en mis fics (por si no lo habéis notado, me gusta tocar otras parejas aunque un fic se centre en una xD) ¡Vivan las parejas y el amor!**


End file.
